Instant Star Dreams Come True
by Serena Li
Summary: Luego de haberse ido por dos años, haber visitado su país solo por Tours, la famosa Princesa del Punk regresa para animar un importante show... y tal vez para grabar su nuevo albúm, Continuación primera temporada
1. Dos Años Después

**Instant Star**

**Cap 1: Dos Años Después,**

_**Cambios**_

_**Disclamer: Por desgracia los personajes no me pertenecen, pero al menos puedo usarlos para dejar volar mi imaginación.**_

"_si bien, sabía que podía llegar lejos, nunca imaginé que seria tanto, aunque debo reconocer que las cosas que tuve que dejar fueron demasiadas, dolió, pero tuvo su recompensa, vivo hace dos años ya en este hermoso país, esta ciudad que me acoge es increíble, nunca me canso de recorrerla por completo una y otra vez. Mi departamento es todo lo que un día soñé, son más de 200 metros cuadrados para mi sola, aunque tengo una chica que trabaja para mi servicio, necesito mantener orden, más cuando hay meses que no estoy en casa. Me acostumbré a mi espacio, me acostumbré a vivir mi vida, se que recién cumplí 18 años, pero ya nada es igual, y tengo seguro que mi vida jamás será como antes._

_Recuerdo claramente el día que acepté hacer este cambio, mi representante me decía que tenía futuro, pero que necesitaba salir de mi país para triunfar, que si me quedaba donde estaba me iba a estancar, y eso me asustó, temía que mis sueños no se hicieran realidad, y renunciar a todo fue difícil, pero lo hice, aunque mis padres se negaban, al fin terminaron comprendiendo, y cuando mi hermana y su novio estaban fuera del país, yo desaparecí, no se que debe haber pensado ella, el, lo único que se que mi representante tenía razón, ya que meses después de mi llegada, salté a la fama mundial, y actualmente tengo dos discos que han sido un éxito, y ya voy por el tercero, aunque me faltan algunas canciones, me falta inspiración._

_El año pasado estuve en la entrega de los MTV Europe Award, presentando a nominados, y recibiendo premios, este año, tengo que ir al de América, se que he ido mil veces por giras, pero nunca he estado más de tres días en una sola ciudad, ni menos en Canadá, donde será este año la entrega._

_Debo reconocer que nunca me pongo nerviosa, pero el estar en aquel país me es difícil, tantos recuerdos, personas, una vida distinta a la que estoy viviendo ahora, quizás pueda comportarme como siempre, pero no se… no se nada._

_Actualmente estoy soltera, no puedo decir que lo he estado desde que vivo aquí, y tampoco podría decir que soy libre del todo, solo que no quiero tener nada formal, si salgo con alguien, es modelo, ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar, yo, con un modelo, es estupendo, encantador, atractivo, conocido en el medio, un seductor innato, se que no lo amo, pero después de un año de estar saliendo le tomé mucho cariño, y lo extraño, esta en Asia, trabajando en un desfile, viajará a América para estar conmigo en la entrega, al menos estaré con la gente que me quiere. _

_Quiero ver a mis padres, son dos años sin verlos, bueno si hablamos a diario, pero no es lo mismo y nunca lo será, los extraño, aunque nunca nada será como antes, sin vivir con ellos me acostumbré a saber que ya no estarán juntos nunca más, aunque me hace feliz saber que mi madre empezó a vivir su vida de nuevo, a intentar ser feliz."_

- te estamos esperando hace una hora, no se que tanto escribes en ese cuaderno, vamos, no quiero que nos quedemos abajo del avión, tienes que presentarte temprano en MTV

- calma Darius, ya voy, ¿mis maletas están abajo?

- si, ¿Qué sientes, digo, volverás a casa después de mucho tiempo, todos saben de tu regreso, no en vano co animarás el show

- nunca imaginé llegar a tanto, yo animando un show, aunque me interesa más saber que gané uno de los galardones, me conoces, quiero hacer una colección

El hombre solo sonrió, podría haberse comenzado a dedicar a mil artistas en todo ese tiempo, pero simplemente estar al lado de ella era lo justo y necesario, la había aprendido a querer demasiado, para el era su hija, y se había prometido protegerla de todo y de todos, se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros:

- vamos princesa, y recuerda que lamentablemente tenemos que pasar por tu ex disquera, le prometí a Georgia que la pasarías a saludar- le recordó el hombre

- te seré sincera, ganas de hacerlo no tengo, pero tienes razón, me gustaría ver como están las cosas por allá.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Estamos transmitiendo en vivo y en directo desde el aeropuerto, hoy se dejan caer las estrellas en nuestro país, hoy todo se viste de gala, la MTV music Televisión ha decidido transmitir desde nuestra ciudad la entrega anual de sus premios, destacados artitas estarán presentes en este evento, pero lo que más nos llama a estar aquí es la llegada de Jude Harrison, después de dos años de haber dejado nuestro país, la joven regresa no por un tour, si no que a animar el evento junto al gran cantante y su ex novio Shay, se dice que hace un año atrás estuvieron juntos en Francia, ya que coincidieron en un tour, a mi parecer hacen una gran pareja, ambos son atractivos y famosos… allí viene…

Simplemente hermosa, era el comentario más escuchado, la joven cantante ya no era una niña, era una hermosa mujer, hace muy poco había optado por hacer un cambio de look, ahora estaba rubia, su cabello lo llevaba hasta la cintura, aunque lo tenía tomado en una alta cola, vestía un simple conjunto sport negro, y sus ojos iban cubiertos por negro lentes de sol, a su lado iba su representante, más atrás estilistas, y por supuesto los guardaespaldas de siempre, que ella solo usaba en casos especiales, odiaba sentirse seguida, le gustaba de vez en cuando sentirse normal.

Darius la llevaba del brazo protegiéndola, se sentía orgulloso al ver el alboroto que la joven era capaz de formar con su llegada, la miró conforme, el sabía todo acerca de ella, todo, sus penas más grandes, sus deseos no cumplidos, sus sueños y sus temores, por lo que estaba seguro que el iba a estar siempre con ella:

- Jude- la llamó un periodista- ¿Por qué no vienes con tu novio?

- no va a responder preguntas hoy, mañana será la rueda de prensa- contestó Darius por ella.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Se puso de pie, en la oficina de la gerente general todos estaban reunidos esperando aquella noticia, la dueña del lugar sonreía, a pesar que ya no tenía algo que la ligara a ella, le hacía sentir orgullosa el que hubiera llegado tan lejos:

- me encantó su cambio, se ve preciosa, por suerte le han cuidado bien su cabello, y hasta con buzo ahora se ve hermosa

- estoy de acuerdo contigo EJ, Georgia, ¿confirmaste con Darius que vendrán?

- por supuesto Kwest, estoy tan ansiosa de verla en persona como ustedes

Los tres sonrieron, en eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos jóvenes, una pareja, la chica era de un cabello marrón intenso, y ojos azules como el océano, era hermosa, la ganadora de aquel año de concurso Instant Star, su productor, era el mismo quien había trabajado codo a codo con la joven que hoy era un gran talento musical:

- tenemos listo el demo de la quinta canción- habló el productor sonriendo

- menos mal, se han tardado más de lo que tenía esperado, pero más vale tarde que nunca, aunque creo que la razón es la que menos me gusta, el que ustedes estén saliendo

La joven nueva cantante se sonrojó causando la gracia de todos, estaba agotada llevaba tres días trabajando a full con su novio y productor, pero al fin habían avanzado:

- Tommy, esta noche quiero que estés con nosotros, tendremos una importante reunión, supongo que has visto las noticias

- nadie me había dicho nada Georgia, pero bueno, si tengo que estar así será

- no es una obligación, es casi una reunión por placer, así que si quieres o tenías pensado salir con Kate no tengo problema

El apuesto joven sonrió, si, tenía planeado salir con su novia, hace tres meses que la conocía hace dos que se habían hecho novios, en un principio todo fue en secreto, el sabía que a su jefa no le gustaban las relaciones de ese tipo, pero lo había aceptado con la única condición de cumplir con su trabajo a tiempo.

Kate tenía 22 años, su música era estilo pop romántica, suave, tal vez no era la tendencia que estaba más de moda, pero la voz y el talento que tenía la chica podría provocar que fuera cotizada, además que era sencillamente hermosa, su dulzura había sido capaz de cautivar al famoso productor y ex cantante:

- ¿y por que es la reunión de hoy?

Georgia, te busca Darius

La mujer levantó la vista, Tommy miró extrañado, el sabía perfectamente donde había estado aquel hombre todo ese tiempo, miró a EJ y a su mejor amigo, quienes lejos de ponerle atención se miraban sonriendo entre si:

- dile que pase Laury,

A los minutos la puerta se abrió, y Tom volteó, allí… allí frente a el… estaba ella, quien con un movimiento lento y sensual se quitó los lentes de sol, a su lado Darius la soltó del brazo para adelantarse:

- les quisimos dar una sorpresa, mi pequeña no quería ir a encerrarse al hotel así que mandamos el equipaje y nos vinimos

- Jude… linda

EJ se acercó a la cantante y la abrazó con fuerza haciendo que la joven sonriera correspondiendo la calurosa bienvenida:

- me estas asfixiando- susurró la rubia

- EJ por favor, no me las vayas a matar, mira que mañana tiene un gran compromiso

Todos menos Tommy y su novia se largaron a reír, la joven debutante sabía perfectamente quien era ella, un icono dentro del concurso, la ganadora que más lejos había logrado llegar, pero su productor estaba blanco, el sabía perfectamente de la fama que ella tenía, pero hace algunas semanas que no veía televisión ni escuchaba música por estar pendiente de su novia, pero ahora, después de dos largos años la tenía allí, frente a el, hermosa, deslumbrante, una mujer, una chica a quien por más que pasara el tiempo el nunca había podido olvidar.

La cantante se sintió observada, le vio, allí, sin cambio alguno, el, la persona que había llegado a ocupar su corazón por completo, el, la persona en quien más había llegado a confiar:

- Tommy…

- Jude…

No supieron por que, pero inevitablemente, en medio de todos los presentes se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, el hundió su rostro en el cuello de la joven sintiendo su aroma a rosas, ella suspiró y sonrió, el mundo a su alrededor se había desvanecido, nada más existía que solo ellos:

- dios, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado… cuan orgulloso me he sentido de verte triunfar

- Tommy… mi Tommy…

Nadie se atrevía a decir una sola palabra, hasta la novia del productor estaba asombrada, aunque era obvio, nadie nunca le había hablado acerca de la relación entre la cantante de Tommy, no pudo evitar ponerse celosa ante eso, por que el nunca le había demostrado tanto cariño:

- creo que es poco decir lo hermosa que estás- le susurró al oído dejando que solo ella le escuchara- creo que esta demás decirte que te has convertido en una mujer maravillosa Jude

Lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió con dulzura, tal vez cuando ella se fue, no habían quedado como los amigos que algún día fueron, pero las vivencias vividas juntos era algo que no podrían olvidar, y odiarse o tenerse rencor, ni decir:

- he triunfado, pero solo gracias a ti, por que has sido tu quien me enseñó y me ayudo, gracias a ti soy lo que soy… tal vez pasaron mil cosas entre nosotros, pero nada hará que deje de quererte tanto

- siento interrumpir tan cálido encuentro, pero… pequeña, tenemos que ir al hotel, tienes una entrevista de prensa, ya en la noche podremos venir a verlos nuevamente

Ambos chicos se separaron mirando a Darius que les sonreían, Tommy vio a su novia, que lejos de estar sonriendo como los demás, estaba seria, soltó del abrazo a la cantante:

- Jude, mira, ella es Kate Hudson, la última ganadora de Instant Star- le presentó Georgia- Kate, ella es Jude, creo que esta demás decir quien es,

Ambas se saludaron solo con un estrechón de manos, aunque Jude estaba sonriendo, era fácil notar que Kate no estaba igual de feliz, por el contrario:

- bueno, entonces nos vemos en la noche- dijo la cantante- me espera una larga jornada, así que preparen algo entretenido

- no te entusiasmes tanto, recuerda que mañana llega Josh, y tienes la presentación.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"_No puedo creerlo, no supe por que, pero al verlo todo el rencor que alguna vez sentí por el se me olvidó, tan solo lo vi, allí de pie, tan asombrado como yo por verme, lo vi sonreírme con esa sinceridad que solo el me muestra a mi a través de sus ojos, por un momento sentí que nada había cambiado entre nosotros, su calor se me hizo tan familiar, sentí que estaba en casa de nuevo, es increíble que ni siquiera dos años de distancia lograron hacer que lo olvidara, pero era obvio, el fue mi amigo, productor, compañero, confidente, pero también rompió mi corazón, tantos sentimientos que tengo entremezclados"_

- ya estás escribiendo, un día te voy a sacar ese maldito cuaderno para ver que tanto escribes

- no te atreverías- amenazó la rubia cantante- si lo haces, tendrás que olvidarte de mi por siempre Darius…

El hombre sonrió, ya era hora de la conferencia de prensa que tendría que dar la hermosa chica, lucía preciosa, su cabello estaba totalmente suelto con pequeñas ondas en las puntas para que le diera algo de volumen, vestía unos sencillos pero ajustados pantalones de tela negros que terminaban anchos en los pies, en la parte superior llevaba un top gris transparente, y sobre el un chaqueta a juego con el pantalón que le llegaba solo hasta la cintura, como accesorios llevaba un cinturón que se ajustaba a su cadera, definitivamente no era una niña, era una mujer y maravillosa, su belleza era tanto interna como externa, el le tendió la mano:

- el salón del hotel esta lleno, todos esperan por ti linda, vamos

- no es que me queje, pero odio estar dando tantas conferencias Darius,

- lo se, peroe s necesario, vamos

Bajaron al lobby, donde habían aún más periodistas, que por supuesto no perdieron la oportunidad de tomarle fotos, lejos de parecer una chica ruda, se veía demasiado dulce, pero todos sabían que tan así no era, y por eso llamaba aún más la atención, por que tras esa presencia de dulce niña buena, estaba la chica que cantaba rock, que componía canciones que tocaban corazones, que sabía de música. Llegaron al salón, donde los periodistas se pusieron de pie al solo verla entrar, Darius y ella se sentaron en el mesón que estaba sobre una plataforma, habían unos micrófonos, vasos de agua:

- buenas tardes señores, gracias por venir, soy Darius el representante de esta joven cantante, ya saben, solo tienen media hora para preguntar,

Una chica levantó inmediatamente la mano, y como siempre, Jude sonrió, en toda entrevistas que daba, siempre permitía a una mujer preguntar de nuevo, así que asintió dándole el paso:

- Jude, soy Leyla, de la revista Teeners, sabemos que estás trabajando en un nuevo disco, y ahora estas de visita aquí, ¿volverás a buscar a Tom Quincy como tu productor"

- no lo se, esa decisión no pasa por mi solamente, Darius es quien ve todo eso, el siempre busca mi bienestar

- Jude- habló un hombre esta vez- soy George de Time Square News, mañana es tu presentación en los premios MTV, ¿tu actual pareja estará presente como otra veces, sabemos que esta en Asia

- bueno, por supuesto que estará conmigo, llega mañana justo para el show,

- ¿es verdad que piensas casarte con el?

- por supuesto que no, tengo solo 18 años, así que mejor olvídenlo,

Darius sonrió, en un principio, ruedas de prensa como aquella, lo único que provocaban era que su protegida se pusiera tensa y nerviosa, pero después de tantas veces pasar por lo mismo, para ella era sencillo, sabía responder y enfrentar cualquier tipo de pregunta, a lo mejor solo tenía 18 años, pero mentalmente no, era una mujer adulta:

- ¿piensas volver a filmar contrato con G Major?

- no lo se, mi contrato con la Virgin acabó este mes y ellos quieren que renueve, pero no se que es lo que voy a hacer, el nuevo CD irá, pero no se donde lo lanzaré, si aquí o en Inglaterra, si con la Virgin o con la G Major- contestó la joven

- bueno, la última pregunta- avisó Darius

- hace unos meses se hizo el concurso en donde tu ganaste hace cuatro años, ¿crees que Kate Hudson tendrá tu misma suerte con la fama, ella es de otra tendencia, su primer tema es totalmente pop romántico

- bueno, somos de tendencias totalmente diferentes, el público al cual se dirige ella no es mi campo, así que no podría decirte nada

- pero las anteriores ganadoras no han llegado ni a ser la mitad de lo que tu has logrado- le dijo otro periodista

- como dije, no se como les pueda ir, pero siempre les he deseado suerte, no conozco para nada la música de Kate, pero tal vez no sea tan mala, espero que tenga suerte, además Tom esta con ella, se que es su productor, el hará un gran trabajo

- supongo que sabes que salen, que son novios

Jude quedó de piedra, miró a los presentes, para luego ver a su representante que solo miraba al periodista que hizo aquel comentario, la joven cantante suspiró, ella sabía que su ex productor debía estar con alguien, era un joven guapo, encantador, un chico que no podría estar tanto tiempo solo.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- por que se supone que tu lo habías olvidado, que estabas viviendo otra vida, una nueva, se supone que tu eres feliz

- y lo soy Darius, pero por lo menos podrías haberme dicho algo- la joven miró al suelo- poco me importa cuantas novias haya tenido, pero al menos podrías haberme contado algo para que no me tomaran de sorpresa

- ok, ok, se que me equivoqué, disculpa- le dijo el hombre acercándose a ella- supuse que no era necesario decirte algo, tienes un chico que te adora, has cambiado tanto que pensé que no te interesaría saber de tu ex productor, ahora cambia esa cara y vamos, en la disquera Georgia nos debe estar esperando, necesitas despejarte antes del show

Se había cambiado de ropa por algo más cómodo, unos jeans desgastados celestes estaban rotos en las rodillas, con un top negro que solo tenía un fino tirante al lado derecho, su cabello seguía suelto, iba de zapatillas, y tomó su cartera, ganas de ir no tenía muchas ya, no quería verle la cara a su ex productor, pero estaba comprometida con los demás.

En el camino a la disquera la joven iba en silencio, Darius, siendo quien más la conocía sabía que la noticia le había dolido, tal vez no por que siguiera enamorada, si no que por no saber nada, debía reconocer que se había equivocado, que tendría que haberle dicho desde que se enteró.

Llegaron, en el lugar solo había personas conocidas, incluso estaba Sadie conversando amenamente con Kwest, todos voltearon a verla, la dueña del lugar se acercó sonriendo:

- que bien que llegaron, ¿algo de beber?

- Vodka- contestó Jude sin ver la cara de asombro de Georgia- con tónica

- a mi un whiskey

La mujer asintió, pero pronto sonrió recordando que la chica a quien ella vio comenzar su carrera ya no era una niña, llamó a un mozo para que les atendiera.

Del otro lado de la sala en la que estaban una pareja charla, la joven miraba atenta a la puerta, reconociendo internamente que la joven que algún día había sido pelirroja era hermosa y además talentosa:

- Harrison se ve hermosa con lo que ponga

Tommy miró a la puerta, quedando asombrado, por que así, vestida de esa forma quedó de piedra, las curvas de la chica se notaban claramente con aquellos pantalones, y más aún el top que llevaba dejando su estomago al descubierto, plano, adornado con un sensual piercing, su sonrisa, sus movimientos, no… ya no era la niña que el conoció, frente a el se encontraba una hermosa mujer. Sin darse cuenta de sus actos, se alejó de su novia dejándola perpleja, se acercó al grupo donde su jefa estaba con los invitados principales:

- hola, Jude, deja decir que luces maravillosa

- gracias Tommy, pero… ¿Cómo dejas a tu novia sola?

- hermanita, no te vi llegar

Sadie abrazó a su hermana menos sonriendo, no podían decir que habían estado mucho tiempo sin verse, ya que con quien más se mantenía en contacto la cantante era justamente con su hermana, quien incluso la había ido a visitar, en el puro verano habían estado dos meses juntas:

- uy, ¿Dónde dejaste al galán de tu novio?

- no moleste Sadie, el llega mañana

- supongo que te acompañará al evento,

- por supuesto, el es capaz de renunciar a todo por estar conmigo- le dijo con orgullo la cantante

El joven productor no supo por que pero el escuchar a Jude hablar de su novio le molestó, aunque claro, era inevitable para el sentir deseos de protegerla como antes, pero ahora no tenía derecho a hacerlo, el debía cuidar de su novia por que la famosa cantante tenía mil personas que se preocupaban y cuidaban de ella siempre:

- Jude… ¿podemos hablar?.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Aquel lugar removió recuerdos que creía olvidados, aquella noche en que para ella el cumpleaños de los 16 años había sido horrible, donde dos chicos le habían roto el corazón, solo que en esos momentos estaba allí con uno, pero con el más especial, a pesar de todo era inevitable para ella sentirse feliz a su lado, le quería demasiado:

- ¿Cuánto llevas con u novio?

- no es mi novio Quincy, es mi pareja, la verdad es que querer tener novio no, vivo en giras, y el también, es modelo, así que ni pensar en compromisos, cuando poco es el tiempo que tenemos para nosotros, no como tu con tu novia, que por trabajo pasan juntos quieran o no

- puede que tengas razón, has cambiado tanto- susurró el joven con algo de melancolía

- el tiempo nos hace cambiar, crecí, tengo 18 años, y soy ya una famosa cantante en todo el mundo,

- Darius supo llevar tu carrera, debo reconocer que cuando dijo que te llevaría, me opuse, no quería dejarte sola en eso, pero también sabía que no querías tenerme tanto a tu lado y que era tu oportunidad

Si querer evitarlo, la joven y hermosa cantante se lanzó a los brazos del productor, quien la recibió feliz, la apretó contra su cuerpo, se aferró contra ella como aquel día en que se despidieron en el aeropuerto, solo que ahora ella no lloraba diciendo adiós, ella estaba allí, diciéndole sin palabras cuanto le había extrañado, la alzó en el aire causando una dulce risa de respuesta:

- pensé que tendrían que pasar más años para volver a estar así contigo

- la verdad es que las veces que he venido no tengo tiempo de nada, con suerte y he podido verme con mis padres, y bueno, Sadie siempre me va a visitar, al menos con ella nos vemos seguido

- ¿Por cuánto te piensas quedar?

- no lo se Tommy, la verdad es que extraño ya mi departamento, es mi espacio, es gigante y tengo todo lo que siempre quise tener, incluso mi hermana tiene su propia habitación allá

- supongo que puedo ir a verte mañana

- no necesitas invitación, a Georgia le deje unas cuantas para todos ustedes, así que puedes ir, incluso tal vez puedas ir con tu novia

Trataba de no demostrarlo, pero debía reconocer que le costaba pronunciar aquello, "tu novia", incluso cuando pensaba que estaba con su hermana era más sencillo, pero ahora, que estaba con aquella chica, además que tenía que reconocer que era hermosa, aunque sobre su talento no podía decir nada, hasta el momento no la había escuchado cantar:

- Georgia me dijo que tal vez graben tu nuevo CD aquí- recordó diciendo el chico

- algo me comentó Darius, no se si es lo que quiero, no tengo ganas de quedarme, como te dije mi hogar es en Inglaterra ahora, pero si el decide, tengo que hacerle caso, gracias a el tengo todo

- nunca pensé que permanecerías tanto tiempo con el

- pues ya ves, lo quiero mucho, aprendí a quererlo, y ahora, se sincero ¿Cómo ves a tu novia?

- bueno… debo reconocer que no tiene tu talento, pero no lo hace mal, su música es más romántica, y bueno, no compone, pero creo que le irá bien, tiene presencia, y es bonita

Era inevitable para el, compara a la chica con su actual novia, ambas eran distintas, Kate era más madura que Jude, era una chica de 21 años, explotaba mucho más su presencia, mientras que Jude cuando ganó era una niña, pero en música no había comparación, la primera ganadora de aquel famoso concurso era talentosa, su voz era maravillosa, y las letras de sus canciones eran incomparables, ella sabia de música, mientras que su novia era una novata con buena voz, que lo más seguro era que no llegara al nivel de la chica que tenía frente a el:

- Tommy… bueno… si decidiéramos grabar aquí… ¿serias mi productor?

No le respondió inmediatamente, solo la abrazó con fuerza, la volvió a alzar en el aire, y sonreía:

- eso no se pregunta hermosa, sabes que para mi seria un verdadero placer volver a trabajar en tus canciones, volver a trabajar contigo,

- oh Tommy, gracias, es que como estás con Kate

- Kwest la puede ayudar, ella tendrá que entender, además si tu le pides a Georgia, aunque yo no quisiera tendría que trabajar para ti, así que puedes estar tranquila, para mi será un verdadero placer.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Entrega de los premios MTV, la alfombra roja estaba siendo pisada por miles de estrellas, los mejores cantantes con sus parejas, actores de cine, productores, personajes importantes del medio, los dos animadores de esa noche estaban hace horas dentro del enorme teatro, ambos habían tenido que reconocer el terreno para poder manejarse bien.

A las siete en punto, el lugar estaba repleto, amigos de la famosa cantante estaban ubicados con su representante, Kate, la nueva joven que intentaba saltar a la fama miraba emocionada a su alrededor, sintiéndose envidiada por aquellos que estaban incómodos pero que no les importaba por ver a sus ídolos, de repente las luces se apagaron:

"sean bienvenidos otro año más a esta importante entrega de reconocimiento para sus artistas favoritos, sobre el escenario, quien es el dueño de casa por esta vez, Justin Timberlake"

Estallaron los aplausos, pero el llamado no aparecía, de repente las luces en el techo se encendieron, y se podía apreciar que sobre una plataforma a metros de altura estaba el rubio cantante Pop, la mujeres gritaban con locura al verlo, lucía un terno negro con rayas blancas, bajo la chaqueta una camina blanca, se veía demasiado bien:

-muchas gracias a todos por su recibimiento- comenzó a decir el joven cantante- para mi es un verdadero placer tener que hacer de anfitrión este año, aunque más feliz estoy de saber que estoy nominado en varios categorías- gritos de sus fans

- hey, tu!- se escuchó un voz femenina- lamento contarte que a diferencia de otros años, seremos dos, así que no te creas el cuento- risas se escucharon- así que, señor soy-el-dios-del-mundo-esta-noche baja de inmediato

La plataforma en la que estaba el cantante comenzó a descender, hasta que el pudo tocar el maravilloso escenario, todas las luces fueron encendidas, pero nadie vio a quien hablaba en el escenario, hasta que:

- menos mal, ya me estaba aburriendo

Justin sonrió, y de una plataforma que aparecía desde el suelo, una hermosa rubia con un vestido negro strapless, largo, de gran escote dejando que se lucieran sus cualidades, su cabello caía en cascada por su espalda, con hermosos rulos, en sus muñecas llevaba brazaletes de cuero al igual que en su cuello, negros, el del cuello tenía un corazón de plata, representaba su tendencia musical claramente, lucia sensual y elegante, pero al estilo rock:

- ¡¡señores, señoras, les presento a mi hermosa compañera de esta noche, la fabulosa y talentosa Jude Harrison!

Aplausos, silbidos, gritos, que hicieron a la joven cantante sonreír orgullosa de estar allí de pie, nervios no tenía, al fin y al cabo después de cientos de conciertos ya se había acostumbrado a enfrentarse a miles de personas, además que muchos eran de su mismo medio, por lo que los conocía, Justin le tomó la mano:

- comprenderán que el placer de estar de pie con ella a mi lado es totalmente mío,

- no seas zalamero Timberlake, o tu novia me va a querer matar, y la verdad es que no quiero morir tan joven

- bueno, pero al menos tendrás que prometerme que me cantarás una canción

- prometo cantar, pero no para ti, si no que para todo este maravilloso público, y antes de seguir hablando idioteces, mejor vamos a la primera categoría, mejor revelación del año

- Los nominados son…

Tommy desde su puesto no pudo evitar sonreír, la joven a quien el había orientado en aquel mundo en un principio, estaba allí, radiante, deslumbrante, sobre el escenario, ni siquiera se notaba nerviosa o algo parecido, por el contrario, la seguridad que mostraba era admirable, no solo cantaba bien, si no que además fácilmente podía transformarse en una animadora de televisión, no se intimidaba con nada.

La presentación siguió su curso bastante bien y tranquila, con presentaciones en vivo de diferentes estrellas importantes, hasta que la joven co animadora desapareció del escenario, dejando al joven cantante solo:

- como ven mi querida y hermosa Jude no esta, bueno, lo prometido es deuda, hoy Jude Harrison y su nuevo single, que aseguro que será un verdadero éxito,

El escenario quedó en oscuridad, la joven sabía que ese día podía cantar con el alma, después de mucho tiempo de haber escrito esa canción, al fin podía cantarla, para el, para su padre quien de seguro había asistido con su novia, no es que lo odiara, pero hace mucho que había perdido la admiración por el:

**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
A family in crisis that only grows older**

**why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go**  
Solo una luz se encendió en medio del escenario, allí, ella en medio con microfono en mano miraba a la nada misma, como sis u presencia estuviera allí, pero no su mente:  
**Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying, a part of me is dying and  
These are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart**  
De repente lo vio, después de más de dos años sin verlo de frente allí estaba, por que ella estaba consiente que el siempre se preocupaba de ella, pero por su nueva novia no era capaz de ir a verla, todo era más improtante que ella, su actual novia era su nueva vida, mientras que ella, su hermana y su madre eran parte de un pasado:  
**And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater  
I dream of another you  
The one who would never (never)  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed  
So why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go!**  
Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sabía que la canción estaba lejos de ser halagadora, era triste, como todas sus últimas canciones, por que si bien acostumbraba a cantarle al amor, siempre era lo mismo, hablaba sobre corazones rotos, penas, sufrimiento, esa era su inspiración, a pesar de que tenía a alguien a quien amar:  
**Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me  
Cause these are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart**  
Cerró los ojos, le dolía el pecho, pero de verdad había querido cantar esa canción, aunque fuera dolorosa para ella, quería que su padre la escuchara:  
**I love you,  
I love you  
I love you  
I...!  
I love you!**  
Se puso de pie, la la canción estaba llegando a su fin, miró a su público quien fervorosamente aplaudían, gritaban su nombre con admiración, ellos siempre eran la fuerza que le hacía continuar en ese medio, a pesar que muchas veces la debilidad había sido más fuerte, a punto de hacerla renunciar a todo:  
**Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth...  
Did you ever love me?  
Did you ever love me?  
These are...  
The confessions...of a broken heart**  
Sonrió, bajó la cabeza, no quería que vieran como rebeldes lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos:  
**Ohhh...yeah  
I wait for the postman to bring me a letter..**

Continuara...

Notas: Sin muchos comentarios,este es mi primer fic de esta gran serie, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

besos

Serena Li...


	2. Despertando Sentimientos

**Instant Star**

**Cap 2: Despertando Sentimientos**

_**Solo Un Beso**_

_**Disclamer: Por desgracia los personajes no me pertenecen, pero al menos puedo usarlos para dejar volar mi imaginación.**_

"_no puedo creerlo, por mucho tiempo pensé que nunca podría cantar aquella canción, pero al fin lo pude hacer, y el la escuchó, de seguro estaba con Ivette, aquella mujer que hice que mi familia se desmoronara, pero ya me da todo igual, mi vida nunca será igual a lo que algún día fue, tal vez me digan que soy egoísta, y puede que tengan algo de razón, pero hace mucho que yo debí haber pensado solo en mi cuando me sentía tan sola­­­, al fin cuando aprendí a vivir por mi misma, gracias a Darius, mi vida entera cambio, no fue nada de malo, tengo todo lo que quiero, pero debo reconocer lo mucho que llegue a extrañar todo, hoy triunfe nuevamente, hoy le demostré al mundo las tantas cosas que puedo hacer en mi vida, que puedo sobrevivir frente a cualquier reto, nada ni nadie me haría caer bajo, nadie. Mi querido Josh esta allá afuera con los demás, con suerte y pude verlo por un rato, se veía encantador con aquel traje negro, pero no puedo engañarte a ti mi querido confidente, el, Tommy Quince estaba allí, con un traje negro y una camina azul que se veía maravillosamente en conjunto con sus ojos, sin corbata, llevaba a su novia de la mano, ella es linda… hace una pareja perfecta y no solo lo opino yo, si no que todos en el medio"_

- Harrison, estoy listo, sal de allí

La pelirroja dejo su libro dentro de su bolso de maquillaje que luego su equipo de trabajo pasaría a recoger, tomo su bolso de mano y salio al encuentro del que seria su pareja en la fiesta de clausura del gran evento, abrió la puerta y vio al rubio:

- wow, luces hermosa, seré la envidia de la fiesta

- no exageres- pidió con timidez la cantante- aunque tu no luces nada mal te diré, mejor vamos

El salón estaba lleno de gente famosa, los periodistas y Paparazzis estaban por doquier, y al ver llegar a la pareja de animadores se acercaron a ellos inmediatamente, para nadie había pasado desapercibido el éxito de ambos aquella noche, para mucho aquella pareja fácilmente podrían hacer un programa de televisión juntos y les iría de maravillas, ambos eran famosos, con clase, y por supuesto encantadores, la elegancia con la que vestían, con la que se movía por cualquier lugar llamaba la atención de todos. Jude llevaba ahora un sencillo vestido blanco que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas en estilo strapless, dejando todos sus hombros al descubierto, no necesitaba vestir muy elegante, por que según la prensa con lo que anduviera se veía hermosa:

- Harrison se ve deslumbrante

- lo se- admitió Tommy mirando a la cantante- pero tu no te ves nada de mal amor, no tienes nada que envidiarle

La nueva cantante del ya famoso concurso sonrió alagada y se abrazo a su novio con ternura, lo amaba, ni siquiera su amor por la musica era capaz de hacer que quisiera estar lejos de el, aunque sentía que las cosas cambiarían, no sabia por que, y tenia miedo, el ser cantante había pasado a segundo lugar desde que ella y Tommy se habían hecho novios.

Jude miraba a todos lados, ni siquiera escuchaba lo que hablaban quienes la rodeaban, le aburrían demasiado ese tipo de eventos, y lo peor es que no veía a su novio, a su manager, tampoco veía a su hermana con Kwest, a nadie conocido, pero tenia la obligación de estar presente allí por lo menos hasta las una de la mañana:

- Jude, linda

- Georgia, al fin alguien de confianza- exclamo la joven sonriendo- ¿y Darius?

- lo vi con tu novio, que por cierto deja darte mis felicitaciones, es un chico muy agradable y ni que decir de su atractivo

La rubia sonrió, ella sabía claramente las cualidades de su adorado modelo, por lo mismo es que seguía con el, y no pensaba tampoco separarse de el, aunque lo que tenía en mente la tendría por algún tiempo alejado de el, pero quería hacerlo:

- G. ¿podemos hablar?

Ambas mujeres se alejaron del grupo con el que estaba la cantante y salieron a una terraza del maravilloso hotel en el que se llevaba a cabo la celebración, Georgia había estado feliz conversando y escuchando halagos constantes, ya que todos le felicitaban por Jude, por que a pesar de que ya no era su cliente, era ella, con su disquera quienes habían manejado y pulido el talento innato que la joven que ahora era rubia poseía notoriamente 

- dime, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

- mira se que Darius no sabe bien que vamos a hacer, pero quiero convencerlo de que me deje quedar aquí, creo que tiene que haberte comentado que me toca tomarme unas vacaciones y trabajar en el nuevo disco, y a pesar que extraño Inglaterra me gustaría quedarme por un tiempo… y bueno

- supongo que quieres decirme que quieres grabar con G. Major

- bueno, si

- deja que te diga que las puertas están abiertas para ti linda, me harías un honor el que quieras de nuevo trabajar con nosotros, supongo que querrás que Tommy sea tu productor

- de eso no se, el tiene que trabajar con su novia, no quiero provocar desorden, encantada trabajaría con Kwest, después de todo es el novio de mi hermana y me llevo de maravillas con el

- ¿no me dejarías a mi producir tu nuevo disco?

Georgia sonrió, por que de eso había estado segura, el productor mas importante de su disquera lo mas seguro es que querría volver a trabajar con la rubia, no en vanos habían hecho un gran dueto laboral, se complementaban perfectamente, aunque eso significara tener que hacer que Kwest se pusiera a trabajar con Kate, quien obviamente no iba a estar muy contenta con la decisión de ellos 

- Tommy, para mi seria un honor volver a trabajar contigo- confesó la rubia- pero no creo que a tu novia le guste mucho el que la dejes a un lado por mi

- de eso me puedo encargar yo, soy la jefa- le recordó a Jude Georgia- ahora los dejo, piensa bien linda y después háblalo con Darius para que después cerremos el trato como debe ser

La rubia con el ojiazul quedaron solos, la noche estaba algo fría, Tommy pudo notar como la hermosa cantante temblaba, y era comprensible, el vestido que llevaba puesto no le abrigaba nada, se acerco a ella y sorprendiéndola le puso su chaqueta por sobre los hombros, para ambos fue recordar aquella noche en que su relación había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, en que nada había sido igual, pero no quisieron hacer comentario alguno:

- tu novio, digo pareja, es muy agradable, Kate esta feliz escuchándolo hablar

- Josh es especial, a pesar de que es modelo es un chico inteligente, le gusta su trabajo, por que en verdad es ingeniero, estudio en la universidad de Oxford,

- algo escucha, pero bueno, ¿piensas quedarte, di que si Jude, no hay nada que me gustaría mas que trabajar contigo

- quería regresar a Inglaterra, pero parte de mi me ruega por que me quede, extrañaba tanto mi hogar, pero… no se…

La joven dejó de mirar a su ex productor, se había prometido no regresar nunca, pero… estando allí, con la gente que amaba, le hacía recordar muchas cosas, a pesar de las tristezas, de los llantos, del dolor que muchos le habían causado, ella había crecido, y las cosas buenas vividas eran mucho más importantes, el era importante para ella:

- quédate- dijo el joven mirándola fijamente- nadie dice que te vallas a quedar por siempre, por que se que eso no es lo que quieres

- ¿molesto?

La hermosa novia del joven estaba allí, acompañada de Justin y Josh, ambos jóvenes que por suerte se conocían le sonrieron a la cantante, quien por supuesto, como la gran actriz en que se había convertido sonrió como si nada importante estuvieran hablando:

- la fiesta esta buenísima, pero… ya te extrañaba- le dijo el atractivo modelo a la rubia- además que tu hermana esta por allí

- uy, si se que no se soportan- recordó Jude- ¿sabes Tommy, creo que nunca has visto a Sadie comportarse como una niña, pero Kwest y Josh son testigos de eso, espero que no hayan peleado por tonteras.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Estaba preocupada, la dueña de la disquera la había llamado temprano para una reunión, su novio estaba allí presente, serio, como nunca, sabía que estaba atrasada en su trabajo, pero estaba cumpliendo, llevaba diez minutos sentada en la oficina, hasta que sintió que la puerta se abría, Kwest entró y tomó asiento sobre un mesón:

- ¿Qué pasa G?

- los llamé por una razón muy importante, ustedes saben que Jude esta de regreso y que tenemos la oportunidad de hacer que grabe su nuevo cd con nosotros, lo que nos vendría bastante bien, por que esta vez estaríamos trabajando con un estrella consolidada e importante en el medio, no como cuando empezó, que fue un riesgo que tuvimos que correr, pero que por suerte dejó grandes frutos- les dijo la mujer

Tommy tenía claro para que Georgia estaba diciendo todo eso, miró a su novia, quien por supuesto era obvio que no tomaría nada de bien lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante, tomó la mano de la joven, que en vez de tranquilizarla, se puso más nerviosa:

- ve al grano G- pidió Kwest

- ayer hablé con ella, y esta en sus opciones grabar con nosotros, y bueno, la verdad es que me interesa comunicarles que en caso de que sea así, Tommy pasará a ser su productor, todos sabemos que hacen un gran trabajo juntos, ella no me lo pidió… pero me gustaría que así fuera

- pero ella puede trabajar con Kwest, el también hace un gran trabajo- dijo Kate sin pensarlo- yo aún no terminó con mi trabajo, no me pueden cambiar de productor así por que si

- calma amor- le pidió Tommy- cuando trabajé con Jude también nos pasó lo mismo, no dejaré de ayudarte, pero si tengo que trabajar con ella lo haré, se convertiría en un cliente importante

La joven de cabello castaño quedó de piedra, esperaba que al menos su novio se negara a dejarla sola, pero es lo que menos mostraba, al contrario, a pesar de que trataba de mostrarse sereno, podía notar en el gran excitación, hace un tiempo había escuchado rumores en la disquera de que el ex boyband extrañaba como nunca lo había hecho a la cantante:

- mira Kwest, no tengo nada en contra tuya- aclaró Kate- pero tienen que entender que estoy acostumbrada a Tommy

Georgia, Darius y Jude están aquí

- diles que pasen- miró a Kate- puedes irte con Kwest, lo lamento, pero si Jude quiere quedarse, Tommy trabajara con ella, no pienso perderla así como así, tu sabes que tu eres una inversión que puede provocarme perdidas, en cambió ella es algo seguro, todo el mundo espera su nuevo disco, y será un boom si lo produce Tommy,

Kate salió molesta de la oficina, al abrir la puerta vio a la que le estaba quitando a su novio laboralmente y no pudo evitar verla de mala cara, siendo completamente ignorada por la elegante chica que pasó por su lado como si ella fuera poca cosa, Kwest sonrió, por que el sabía que si Jude había cambiado en algo, era en eso, nadie era capaz de pasar por sobre ella:

- hola- saludó Darius tomando asiento- venimos por el nuevo disco, hablé con mi chica y me dijo que quería quedarse

Tommy miró a la rubia y le sonrió con ternura, sabía que tendría problemas con su novia por todo aquello, pero poco le importaba, lo único que deseaba era volver a trabajar con la joven que alguna vez fue importante para el en su corazón, pero que por cobardía, por el que dirán, por que ella era una niña, no dijo nada, ahora sabía que todo era distinto, ella era una mujer que si quería podía tener el mundo a sus pies, pero saber que podían seguir siendo amigos bastaba para el:

- supongo que me dejará a Tommy

- por supuesto Darius, ya arreglé todo, sabía que no era seguro, pero para evitarme problemas lo hablé hoy, Tommy es todo de ustedes

- de Jude dirás- le corrigió el famoso representante- espero que puedan soportarse casi 24 horas diarias, te avisó Tommy que la dulce chica que tu conociste ha cambiado algo, le gusta que todo se haga a su manera,

Jude sonrió y le pegó suavemente en la espalda a Darius, Tommy sonrió, el sabía que Darius tenía un genio difícil de llevar, y asombrado veía como ambos se complementaban, cantante y representante, mostraban más que una relación de trabajo una gran amistad:

- ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

- no se Tommy, hoy no puedo, acabo de comprarme un departamento, no podía irme a vivir con mi mamá de nuevo, me acostumbre a mi independencia, y me falta comprar algunos muebles- contestó la rubia- además que Darius tiene que hace un viaje a New York, así que además tengo que hacerlo sola, Sadie trabaja

- encantado te acompaño, por que supongo que tu novio ya se fue, me contó que tenía trabajo

Georgia se miró con Darius, ambos notando la química que había entre aquel famoso Productor y la cantante de moda de música Rock, era como si el tiempo entre ellos no hubiera pasado, o como si ellos fueran los mismo de siempre, al menos era notorio que harían un buen trabajo juntos.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

- wow, ¿no crees que gastaste demasiado?

- una joven como yo tiene que tener todas las comodidades, si no me devuelvo a Inglaterra

Tommy se tiró sobre el sofá que habían comprado y que por solo ser ella se lo habían ido a dejar de forma inmediata, aún tenía un nylon protector puesto, era cómodo, demasiado, estando de compras había notado cambios en la chica, en especial en su cuenta bancaria, por suerte habían pasado por un supermercado, en el cual llamaron la atención, de seguro habían cerca Paparazzis que al día siguiente publicarían mil y una cosas acerca de ellos, pero poco le importaba, ella era su amiga, era su niña, y estaba feliz de volver a estar con ella:

- supongo que sabes cocinar

- por supuesto Quincy, haré una rica pasta a la Boloñesa

- mmm… pero luego, que tengo hambre

La joven sonrió, se fue a su dormitorio dejando a su amigo solo, necesitaba cambiarse por algo más cómodo, y así lo hizo, se puso un ajustado pantalón sport negro con un top blanco que le quedaba algo corto, pero era su regalón para andar en casa, salió a la cocina sin pasar a ver antes a su acompañante.

El olor a comida llamó su atención, no había escuchado a la dueña del lugar pasar a la cocina, así que en silencio fue, y sonrió, tal vez para ella lucía normal, pero para el era ver a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, se había hecho un desordenado moño que dejaba escapar rebeldes mechones en su cara, el top blanco le permitía ver su pequeña cintura, era perfecta, se acercó, pero se detuvo al escucharla comenzar a cantar:

**If I was drowning in the sea  
Would you dive right in and save me?  
If I was falling like a star  
Would you be right there to catch me?  
If I was dreaming of your kiss  
Would you look right through me?**

Su voz, la canción, miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente, por lo que en silencio se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mirando como ella cocinaba y cantaba:

**On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining **

**Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you**

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste para ayudar?- prefirió interrumpir

- por que eres mi invitado- le recordó ella- ya me has ayudado mucho hoy,

- estaba escuchando, sigue cantando por favor

**If my heart was sadder than a song  
Would you still listen?  
If my tears fell on you, one by one  
Would you see them glisten?  
On the street I'm waiting**  
In my heart it's raining

Jude sonrió y dio media vuelta para seguir picando la cebolla que tenía frente a ella, había sentido miedo, tenía que reconocerlo, sabía que se lo encontraría, pero el temor por que todo entre ellos fuera distinto la había aterrorizado, ahora no, ahora estaba feliz de ver que entre ellos la química seguía siendo la misma.

**Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof**  
**Now I'm just dancing on the roof  
Every single thing you say makes me want to run away   
Sometimes love's a rainy day but life goes on**

Aquella canción para ella era importante, cuando la compuso había estado pensando en el, pero nunca le dijo nada, se había cansado de ser tan débil frente a todos, pero ya nada era igual, ahora ella era distinta, aunque tenía que reconocer que frente a el, seguía siendo la misma:

- esta casi listo- le dijo dejando el cochillo en el lavatorio- diez minutos y podremos cenar

Jude se sentó sobre un mesón, siempre le habían gustado las cocinas grandes, de hecho, aunque muchos no lo creyeran, una de sus pasiones era cocinar, sabía hacer casi de todo, y por lo que sus amigos le habían dicho en Inglaterra, lo hacía bastante bien:

- ¿y tu novia, debe estar preocupada

- no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo ella debe suponer que estoy contigo

- ¿no dijo nada por que no podrás seguir con ella?

- Georgia no le dio muchas opciones

Una vez lista la cena, entre los dos llevaron las cosas al comedor, Tommy al probar su plato, sonrió, indudablemente era una delicia, la miró:

- debo reconocer que no esperaba que saliera todo tan bien, deja decir que esto es maravilloso

- lo se Quincy, mis amigos siempre me lo dicen.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Llegó temprano al estudio de grabación, no muchos habían llegado a trabajar, pero con su productor la noche anterior habían quedado de acuerdo, para poder hacer todo rápido, ella no podía tardarse mucho en sacar su nuevo álbum.

Caminó hasta el estudio A, donde sin querer comenzó a escuchar una discusión, no era difícil entender que era una pelea de pareja:

"Para ti es sencillo, es como si te diera lo mismo que Georgia nos separe"

"Kate, por favor, entiende, ella es la que manda, además Kwest es increíble en este trabajo también, ve el lado positivo, podrás avanzar más rápido"

"¿y puedes decirme donde te metiste ayer todo el día, ¿estabas con ella cierto, ¿ella es la chica de quien Kwest hablaba, la única chica a la que has amado de verdad?

Silencio, la joven rubia pudo sentir que de parte del hombre que estaba dentro del estudio no había respuesta, su corazón comenzó a latir, era Tommy, su Tommy estaba allí adentro discutiendo con su novia, y esta le había hablado de la mujer que el había amado, ¿era de ella, ¿Tommy la había amado de verdad:

"¿no me vas a contestar por que es verdad?"

"si Kate, Jude fue la mujer a quien más he amado en mi vida, pero ella era una niña, maldición ¿eso quería oír, la amé más que a nada, pero tenía 16 años, malditos 16 años, ahora por favor vete al estudio C, ella debe estar por llegar"

Kate abrió la puerta para quedar frente a frente con la rubia cantante de Rock, quien estaba allí de piedra, pero inmediatamente cambió de postura y le sonrió:

- justo iba a abrir- le dijo rápidamente- no se si Tommy abra llegado

- esta adentro esperándote, permiso

Jude entró al estudio y vio al joven apoyado sobre la mesa de sonido, se acercó en silencio y apoyó su mano en el hombro de el, quien inmediatamente se repuso:

- apuesto que esperabas que llegara tarde como siempre

- veo que son muchas cosas las que han cambiado en ti- sonrió diciendo el ojiazul

Jude tomó asiento a un lado de el y tomó la guitarra, que a pesar de los años reconoció como de el, Tommy solo la miraba, ni siquiera a su novia le dejaba tocarla, pero con ella era distinto, no era la primera vez tampoco que le permitía a la rubia tomar su instrumento musical

**I can't get you off my mind  
No matter what I do  
I'm wishing you were here, with me  
It makes no difference  
I only think of you  
And I living out my fantasy  
Late at night, a rendezvous  
Being such a love sick fool  
It might be pouring rain  
But still the same, nothings changed  
All and all I feel no shame  
I'm just your fool the same  
(I'm just your fool)  
(I keep thinking about you baby)  
So tell me what you're gonna do  
(I keep thinking about you)  
All I wanna do is  
(Like a river of wine, intoxicate my mind  
I'm thinking about you)  
That's what I wanna do  
(Pick me up, let's go down  
I'm thinking about it too)  
(I'm thinking about you)  
Ya got me thinking about you   
(I'm thinking about it too)  
Maybe weeping is a game  
That's hard for me to face  
(But you need me)  
Just like I need you   
There's no reason  
Just my heart that makes me feel this way   
And I hope you feel the same way too **

La joven terminó de tocar, su productor la miraba asombrado, la canción era más que buena, con el tiempo ella había mejorado, si antes escribía bien, ahora más aún, junto a su mente, su música había madurado:

- wow, deja que te felicite linda- le dijo sonriendo- es un tema genial

- ¿de verdad, lo escribí hace un año, pero no sabía si estaba bien,

- vamos Jude, me dejaste impresionado, podría decir incluso que los arreglos que habría que hacer son mínimos,

La joven sonrió, ella sabía claramente que ya no era una niña, y hace mucho que sus temas habían dejado de ser inmaduros, eran letras profundas que le salían del alma, recordando su pasado, recordando cuando eran solo ella y Tommy, un dúo maravilloso:

- ¿Por qué terminaste con mi hermana, ella nunca me quiso contar, recuerdo que la primera vez que me fue a visitar ni siquiera quería hablar del tema, y cuando fue después con Kwest tampoco

Quincy la miró sin saber que responder, si no había dicho nada en aquella época, en que tan solo habían pasado unos meses desde que ella se había ido, menos podía decir la verdad ahora, ahora que ellos aunque siguieran siendo amigos, eran otros, el tiempo había pasado dejando su huella en ellos:

- creo que eso no importa ahora Jude, ha pasado el tiempo, ¿para que recordar el pasado?

- claro, tu tienes una hermosa novia ahora, disculpa, fue una pregunta absurda

Jude bajó la cabeza, siempre había querido saber lo sucedido entre el y su hermana, después de todo una de las razones para irse de su país había sido esa, el que su hermana saliera con el hombre que ella amaba, y cuando se enteró del rompimiento, una parte de ella había querido salir corriendo a verlo, pero se detuvo, ella misma quiso olvidar todo, pero ahora, las dudas nuevamente habían aparecido:

- supongo que esa canción es para Josh,

- el jamás la ha escuchado, la escribí a los meses de estar viviendo sola en Inglaterra, nunca nadie la había escuchado, eres el primero…

No había que dudar si quiera que el productor deseaba internamente que esa canción fuera dedicada para el, que ella la hubiera escrito solo pensando en el, pero era una locura, era imposible:

- bueno, podemos comenzar por arreglos, será un nuevo éxito en tu carrera Jude.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

- hey, ¿vas a casa de tu madre?

- si, quede de ir a cenar, deja adivinar, quieres que te lleve

El joven asintió y siguió a su amiga hasta el vehículo, un hermoso BMW descapotable negro, según lo que su novia le había dicho, lo había comprado el día en que decidió quedarse a grabar allí, bueno, una cantante como ella tenía que tener un auto a su altura, y había escogido el mejor:

- espero que me dejes manejarlo

- sabes que si Kwest, pero no hoy, cuando quieras me avisas… mmm, tengo algo que preguntarte…

EL joven miró a la chica quien en ningún momento despegaba la vista de la pista, desde que salió de la disquera que la había visto preocupada, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte:

- dime…

- ¿Qué tan cierto es que Tommy me amó, eres su mejor amigo, debes saberlo

Bueno, quedó de boca abierta por que se esperaba cualquier tipo de pregunta menos esa, el semáforo en rojo hizo que la cantante se detuviera y lo mirara interrogante, se sentía presionado, ambos, ella y Tommy eran sus mejores amigos, para el, ella era como su hermana menos, la había aprendido a querer demasiado:

- ¿a que viene esa pregunta?

- solo contesta, por favor… necesito saberlo…

- se que me voy a arrepentir de esto Jude, pero si, Tommy Quincy estuvo más que enamorado de ti, te quería más que a su vida, peor el que tu fueras una niña de 16 años le impedía el decir algo, su relación con Sadie no funcionó por que a pesar de estar con ella, en la mente y en el corazón de el no existía nadie más a parte de ti, le partiste el corazón cuando te fuiste, por primera vez lo vi arrepentido de no haberse arriesgado, de no haber aceptado lo que sentía por ti… esa es la verdad Jude, y si no te dije nada antes fue por que el es mi amigo, pero… ya basta de mentiras…

Había madurado, no se iba a poner a llorar por aquella confesión, por el contrario, siguió el camino a casa de su madre con tranquilidad, pero sin poder pronunciar una palabra más. Llegaron en minutos, Sadie los esperaba afuera, suponía que llegarían juntos, se tiró a los brazos de su novio para luego abrazar a su hermana menor quien le correspondió de la misma forma. Entraron a la casa, a la que Jude hace mucho no visitaba, se sintió bien al notar que todo estaba igual, nada era distinto, después de mucho se sintió de regreso en casa, en su casa, con su familia, a pesar que su padre no estaba:

- hija mía- dijo Victoria corriendo a saludarla- me alegra que estés aquí

- mamá, me llamaste todo el día para recordarme que tenía que venir a cenar

- lo se, lo se, pero ya te extrañaba, Sadie me dijo que ya tienes tu departamento y que es maravilloso

- si, sabes que después de dos años viviendo sola uno se acostumbra, pero… es bueno estar en casa de nuevo

La señora Harrison tenía todo listo, la cena fue exquisita, como siempre, Jude miró a su hermana y a Kwest, tal vez nunca se los había imaginado juntos, pero ahora que los veía, tenía que reconocer que hacían una hermosa pareja, se notaba el amor que se tenían el uno con el otro, el amor que ella soñaba tener:

- hija, ¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche con nosotras?

- mmm… no lo se mamá, tendría que levantarme más temprano, para poder cambiarme de ropa

- hermanita- le dijo Sadie poniendo uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de la cantante- podemos ver algo de mi ropa, o bien revisar la que dejaste cuando te fuiste, mi mamá no quiso deshacerse de nada, tu habitación esta intacta.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

No quiso bajarse de su vehículo, vio como su productor se bajaba de su clásico vehículo, el Viper azul, junto a el iba su novia, que como siempre lucía hermosa, vio como ella se abrazaba a el y sin importarle nada le besaba profundamente, desvío la mirada, y comenzó a tomar sus cosas para luego bajarse, puso la alarma a su auto, y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta del edificio, entró sin mirar atrás.

Su querido amigo Kwest como siempre se acercó a ella sonriendo, para luego tirarla de un brazo al estudio de grabación, se sentó junto a ella, la había aprendido a conocer lo suficiente para saber que algo le pasaba:

- bien, comienza a hablar- pidió el joven

- no se de que me hablas- se hizo la confundida la chica- vengo a trabajar, tengo sueño por que tu novia no me dejo dormir hablando casi toda la noche, y estoy agotada

- no te creo nada niña, así que comienza a hablar, te recuerdo a mi no me engañas

Jude se puso de pie y se sentó en las piernas de su amiga, se acurrucó en sus brazos, junto a el se sentía protegida, sentía que no tenía que ocultar nada, que no tenía que poner caretas por nada, con el era la misma niña de siempre, con el no era la cantante famosa que todos conocían, era solo Jude, la misma chica que había dejado Canadá hace dos años:

- no se si fue muy buena idea quedarme aquí- confesó casi en susurro- tal vez debería haberme ida a Inglaterra, Jive tenía sus puertas abiertas

- creo que esta demás que te diga que creo que es por Tommy

La joven le miró, y sonrió sabiendo que era imposible negarle algo a el, así que opto por quedarte en silencio, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico, en eso la puerta se abrió:

- creo que molestamos- Tommy asintió e iba a salir junto a su novia

- no, solo estábamos conversando- aclaró Kwest- es la hermana de mi novia, espero que no se pasen películas- mejor vamos trabajar Kate,

Tommy se sentó frente a la mesa de sonido, no quería aceptar que había sentido rabia el ver la cercanía que tenía su cliente con su mejor amigo, esa misma cercanía que el algún día tuvo, ni siquiera miró a la rubia, que por supuesto estaba algo confundida con la actitud que el mostraba, pensó que después de la última conversación ellos habían quedado de amigos:

- ve a la cabina- le dijo Tommy a Jude- comencemos a grabar

- espera un segundo, algo te pasa a ti, y me lo vas a decir ahora

- no me pasa nada Jude, ve a la cabina

La joven dio vuelta la silla del chico para quedar frente a el, se miraban desafiantes, ella ya no era una niña, y no pensaba dejarse tratar como si lo fuera por el, apoyó una mano en el respaldo del sillón en el que estaba Tommy para solo quedar a centímetros de él:

- mira Tom Quincy, soy tu cliente, así que no vas a venir a darme ordenes, nadie lo hace… así que más te vale comenzar a respetarme

- mira tu niñita, por que te recuerdo que sigues siendo una niña, tienes solo 18 años… - se puso de pie y la acorraló contra la muralla que estaba tras ella- me da igual lo que tu pienses, vengo a trabajar y es lo que haremos

La distancia de sus rostros era mínima, pero estaban tan absortos en la discusión que ni siquiera lo notaban, Tommy estaba cada vez más apegado a ella, casi sintiendo su calor:

- esto no va a funcionar- aclaró la chica sin sentirse intimidada- simplemente no va a resultar, por que hemos cambiado demasiado, así que tu decide, o me empiezas a tratar como una mujer, o no tengo problema de cambiarte por Kwest, es tan bueno como tu

- ¿Así?... entonces… ¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes?... reconoce que querías que trabajáramos juntos Harrison, reconoce que me extrañaste tanto como yo a ti, reconoce que… reconoce que quieres seguir conmigo

- Maldición Quincy

Después de su última exclamación, la hermosa cantante tomó por el cuello de la camina a su productor, para fundirse en un beso… un anhelado beso para los dos aunque quisieran negarlo, sus lenguas comenzaron una dulce batalla en la que daba lo mismo quien ganara, solo importaba el acto, Tommy se apegó más contra ella, tomándola por la cintura, sintiendo su pequeña cintura entre sus brazos, sintiendo su aroma y su calor, succionó su labio inferior con fuerza provocando un leve gemido de parte de ella como respuesta, y volvió a hundirse en el interior de su boca, solo el ruido de la puerta que comenzaba a ser abierta los trajo de regreso a la realidad, se separaron de golpe justo para que nadie los alcanzara a ver:

- disculpen pero necesito un micrófono

Kwest entró sin notar nada, solo verlos algo pálidos, pero no quiso hace comentario alguno, y luego salió, Jude se sentó en un sofá tocando sus labios, sintiendo su respiración agitada, sin atreverse a mirarlo, a ver como el también se sentaba en otro sillón.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

- ¿Qué pasa, desde que salimos del estudio que estas callado

La hermosa joven de cabello castaño miraba a su novio preocupada, no era normal que el quedara en silencio, desde que se habían subido a su auto, que el simplemente no había dicho nada, por el contrario, había puesto música, y solo se había dedicado a manejar:

- vamos Tommy- insistió la chica- por favor dime algo, lo que sea…

El joven la miró tratando de sonreír, estaba fuera de la casa de ella, donde aun vivía con sus padres, en su mente aún solo tenía lugar para recordar aquel beso, para recordar como sus manos había acariciado aquella pequeña cintura, y como ella le había respondido con la misma intensidad, simplemente nada más caía en su cabeza que ella, que su calor, que su recuerdo:

- mejor me voy Tommy, cuando quieras hablarme me llamas, pero no tengo tiempo de estar rogando que me digas algo

- amor, disculpa- susurró el joven- pero estoy cansado, tu sabes bien que Jude es un importante cliente para mi, y debo reconocer que es mucho trabajo, ella es una gran compositora, y tiene miles de temas para arreglar

- ¿solo es eso?

- Kate, disculpa, pero entiende, ahora tengo mucho más trabajo

- ¿quieres que sea sincera, me carga que estés con ella, por que veo que te mira con cariño, se que siente algo más por ti, se le nota en la mirada, maldición Tommy, podría jurar que ella te ama

A pesar de que era su novia quien le estaba diciendo todo eso, era imposible que le desagradara la idea, las ganas de volver a besarla estaban más que clara, sentía aún algo por ella, y se había dado cuenta desde el momento que la vio entrar a la oficina de Georgia, pero en su mente todo era una locura, el tenía una hermosa novia, pero eso no le impedía pensar en la rubia:

- no se que decirte, con Jude tenemos una relación especial- mintió el joven descaradamente- Jude para mi es una chica que ocupa gran parte de mi corazón, ella ha sido mi amiga

- no te creo Tommy, menos cuando se lo que por ella sentiste, mejor me voy, que tengas una buena noche, y mañana no me vengas a buscar, por que iré en mi auto a la Disquera.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

- ¿me puedes decir que esta pasando contigo, desde que llegaste de la disquera que no hablas, tu sabes que me preocupas

- no quiero hablar con nadie, por favor quiero estar sola, ¿acaso no entiendes?

Se tapó hasta la cabeza con la frazada de lana que tenía en el sillón, su representante había llegado casi junto con ella, habían quedado de cenar y a ella se le había olvidado por completo, al verlo llegar no pudo evitar sentirse asombrada, pero inmediatamente cambió la cara no queriendo preocuparlo, al el no, ni menos se atrevía contarle todo lo que le pasaba:

- no me engañas linda- le susurró con cariño hincándose frente a ella- es acerca de Tommy, y no me lo niegues

- no es nada, te lo juro Darius, es solo que estoy cansada, tenías razón acerca de tomarme unas vacaciones

Darius sonrió, después de dos años viviendo cerca de ella, preocupándose por ella, era increíble como quería engañarle, pero era imposible, por que el la conocía demasiado bien, tanto como conocía a su hermana, quien por desgracia, también había tenido la desgracia de enamorarse del mismo chico, Tommy Quincy, le acarició el rostro:

- pequeña, tu sabes que te adoro y que te conozco como la palma de mi mano, no me puedes engañar, se que es por el,

- yo… ay Darius… yo lo besé

El hombre sonrió, tal vez la chica ya tenía 18 años, pero para el seguía siendo una niña, su niña, su pequeña hermana, y no solo el la consideraba así, si no que su verdadera hermana también, el recordar a su hermana le hizo sonreír:

- se me olvidaba… mi niña, ya tendrás con quien hablar, viene mi hermana a vernos, y me pregunto si podía quedarse contigo

- ¿Portia, ¿de verdad?- el brillo en los ojos de la joven había regresado- por supuesto que ella puede quedarse, ¿Cuándo llega, tengo que ir a buscarla personalmente, necesito verla

- calma niña- pidió riendo Darius- Portia me pidió que la fueras a buscar, pero calma, supongo que tienes trabajo, y llega mañana

- me da lo mismo, puedo llamar a Georgia y avisarle que no iré, no te preocupes.

Continuara…

Notas de la Autora: mmm, ¿Jude amiga de la ex mujer de Tommy Q, bueno, no es tan mala idea, así que espero sus comentarios, jejejeje,

Besos a todos

Serena Li.


	3. Una Noche

**Instant Star**

**Cap 3: Una Noche**

_**Deseos**_

_**Disclamer: Por desgracia los personajes no me pertenecen, pero al menos puedo usarlos para dejar volar mi imaginación.**_

- ¿Cómo que no vendrá a trabajar?

- eso Tommy, Darius me llamó para excusarla, creo que me dijo algo de ir al aeropuerto, no se, se que iban los dos, así que te levantaste temprano por nada

- así no avanzaremos nunca, terminaremos retrasados- reclamó el atractivo productor- pensé que había madurado, pero me doy cuenta que sigue portándose como una niña

- vamos Quincy, lo dices como si te quisieras deshacer de ella, después de todo avanza mucho más rápido que tu novia misma, así que no te quejes, además con esto tienes el día libre, así ayudas a tu novia

Tommy miró de mala gana, el pensar que ella no se había aparecido por culpa de lo sucedido el día anterior lo aterraba, si Georgia pensaba que el quería deshacerse de ella, estaba muy equivocada, después de todo, lo que más deseaba era estar con ella, era poder compartir con ella, solo que el día anterior las cosas se habían escapado de sus manos.

Kwest entró en la oficina con Kate, ambos habían comenzado a trabajar temprano, pero no mucho era lo que avanzaban, la mente de la joven cantante estaba en otro lugar, no podía sacar de su mente el temor de llegar a peder a su novio:

- disculpen que molestemos, pero tenemos un problema, mi querida amiga no se siente bien

- ¿Qué pasa amor?- preguntó Tommy preocupado

- nada, solo que me duele el estomago, tal vez comí algo que me hizo mal, solo es eso

- bueno, entonces puedes irte a tu cada Kate, y como Tommy no tiene nada que hacer hoy te puede ir a dejar

La pareja salió de la oficina, por primera ve sin que ninguno de los dos se tomara la mano ni nada, Georgia suspiró preocupada, nunca le había gustado la idea de que ellos estuvieran juntos, por lo mismo, por que afectaba a la parte laboral, pero ya nada podía hacer en contra de ello:

- estas pensando lo mismo que yo- habló Kwest

- si antes no funcionaba, ahora menos, Tommy esta más preocupado por Jude que por su novia, y eso afecta a Kate, sabes bien que no puedo darme el lujo de perder nada, y Kate si sigue así terminara siendo una perdida

- a lo mejor si hablas con ella, tu le dijiste que para que pudiera estar con Tommy tenía que poner más esfuerzo en su trabajo, pasando a otro tema, ¿sabias que Portia viene de visita?

- ¿Qué?

- si, me llamó Jude, que la iba a buscar al aeropuerto, creo que nunca te comenté que ellas eran amigas, me enteré cuando estuve de vacaciones con Sadie en Inglaterra, se llevan de maravillas

- wow- exclamó sorprendida la dueña del lugar- me esperaba de todo menos eso, aunque bueno, Darius es el representante de Jude, creo que no tengo nada de que asombrarme, quien va a estar sorprendido será Tommy, de eso seguro

Kwest asintió, la verdad es que la dueña de la famosa disquera no era tonta, y siempre notó que la relación de su mejor Productor y la joven debutante y ahora famosa cantante era distinta, era amor lo que había entre ellos, no solo algo laboral, pero al ver que nunca pasó nada, prefirió no comentar, pero con Kwest si lo había hecho:

- a veces pienso que Tommy no se olvidó de Jude, que la sigue viendo de otra forma

- no eres la única que piensa eso amiga mía, yo también estoy seguro.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Sadie había llegado temprano a buscar a su novio, quien aún estaba ocupado con su trabajo, miraba a Tommy que estaba leyendo según el las canciones de su hermana, pero estaba segura que estaba pensando en otra cosa. Kwest apareció sonriendo y le dio un dulce beso en los labios:

- me acaba de llamar Jude- dijo el joven susurrando- viene a vernos, Portia quería ver a Georgia, y como Darius estaba ocupado, las dejó salir solas, supongo que sabes como se va a poner Quincy

Ambos miraron a Tommy, si bien el no sentía nada por su ex mujer, no iba a ser nada cómodo ver a la cantante con su ex juntas, Sadie sabía perfectamente lo que el ex cantante había sentido por su hermana por mucho tiempo:

- ¡Sadie Harrison!

La rubia volteó para ver a otra rubia con la conocida ex mujer de Quincy, sonrió, era increíble lo mucho que Jude había aprendido a querer a la chica, por que se llevaban de maravillas, la hermana de Darius frecuentaba Inglaterra bastante seguido, y nunca se quedaba con Darius, siempre se hospedaba en el departamento de Jude, y de seguro esta vez no era la excepción:

- siempre llamando la atención Portia- le saludó Sadie con un abrazo- deberías aprender a ser más recatada

- ahora lo dices, pero bien que tu eras peor que yo- le recordó la hermosa mujer de piel oscura

Por supuesto el joven y atractivo productor al escuchar aquel nombre levantó la cabeza, para ver como la cantante que el ayudaba con un nuevo disco, junto a su hermana estaban con su ex mujer… un momento… ¿con su ex mujer, se puso de pie y se acercó hasta ellas viendo como tres chicas se comportaban como niñas, sencillamente todo el personal podía escuchar las risas contagiosas de las tres y la cara de vergüenza de su mejor amigo:

- Portia…

- Thomas Quincy, tanto tiempo

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- hey, esa no es manera de saludarme, y para tu información vengo a ver a mi mejor amiga, Jude Harrison, ¿algún problema, ¿o tengo que pedirte permiso para verla o para entrar al país?

Jude en ningún momento lo había mirado o le había saludado, por el contrario, estaba tras Portia casi escondida, después del beso que ella le había dado le daba vergüenza mirarlo a los ojos, por suerte su amiga del alma estaba con ella aunque aún no había sido capaz de contarle nada:

- disculpa, es que hace mucho que no sabía de ti- se excuso el productor- supongo que te quedarás con tu hermano

- ni loca, prefiero dormir bajo un puente, y Jude es testigo de lo difícil que es vivir con el, así que mi querida amiga me alojará en su departamento como siempre, me tendrá que aguantar unas dos semana,

Jude sonrió encantada, por supuesto que era un placer dejar que ella se quedará en su casa, compartir un techo con Portia siempre era algo nuevo, cero aburrimiento, y lo mejor de todo era que con ella podía ser sincera, podía hablar con la verdad por delante a toda hora, aunque ella fuera la ex mujer del hombre a quien ella más había amado:

- ¿y de cuando tan amigas?- preguntó el ex boyband

- esta claro- contestó Sadie como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo- es hermana del representante de Jude…, por favor Tommy,

- bueno, mejor dejemos de hablar tanto, con Jude queremos ir al club 54, ¿Quiénes se apuntas, a ti Sadie ni te pregunto, por que vas o vas, y Kwest, creo que si tu novia va, tu también, pero… Tommy, ¿vas?

- tendríamos que invitar a su novia- contestó Jude por el

- no, quedó con sus padres esta noche, se fue temprano, además me encantaría ir con ustedes- dijo el joven mirando desafiante a Jude

- bien, entonces nos vemos en unas dos horas, Sadie, ¿te vas con nosotros, traje cosas que se que te gustaran

- esta demás esa pregunta Portia, amor- miró a Kwest- lo siento, pero me voy con ellas, tu puedes ir con Tommy al Club,

- bueno, pónganse de acuerdo mientras voy a saludar a Georgia- pidió Portia yendo a la oficina de la dueña con Jude.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

- wow, me encanta como te queda

La rubia cantante se miró al espejo, no estaba muy de acuerdo con su hermana y su mejor amiga, ella siempre vestía jeans, pero ahora entre ambas le había obligado a colocarse una corta falda negra con tablas, y arriba un strapless verde que con suerte y le llegaba a la cintura, lo que a causa de la falda a la cadera, hacían que su estomago quedara a la vista, sus piernas hasta las rodillas estaba cubiertas por unas botas de tacón aguja negros, su cabello estaba totalmente lacio, si bien no negaba que se veía bien, sentía que no era ella:

- lo lamento, pero irás así, te traje ese conjunto con todo mi cariño- le amenazó Portia riendo junto a Sadie

Ambas estaban preciosas, Sadie estaba usando un hermoso vestido celeste, ajustado a su estilizada silueta, y Portia llevaba un pantalón de tela negros con un top de un solo hombro violeta:

- creo que esta noche vas a matar amiga mía, a ver si encuentras un reemplazante temporal para el idiota de Josh- le dijo Sadie

- Josh es un amor- le defendió Portia- pero ya que estarás un tiempo acá no es mala idea

La rubia cantante solo les sacó la lengua y suspiró resignada, conociendo a sus dos acompañantes, no iba a poder salir de su casa, si se cambiaba de ropa, así que tenía que aceptar y salir, tomaron sus carteras y se fueron al club, donde ya era seguro que estarían los dos jóvenes con quienes se juntarían.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

El lugar estaba lleno, pero como ellos eran personas conocidas e importantes, tenían derecho a un salón vip, el local era elegante, y agradable, las tres chicas llamaban la atención de cualquier hombre que las viera pasar, dos rubias y una morena con cuerpo perfecto. Subieron hasta el lugar donde el mismo dueño les indicó, y en una mesa vieron a quienes de seguro las estaban esperando hace un buen rato, Jude se quedó un poco más atrás, dejando que su hermana y su amiga se mostraran primero:

- ¿nos esperan hace mucho?

- al fin, quedamos en que a las 9 y son las 10 chicas

- mi amor- sonrió la rubia, ¿acaso la espera no vale la pena?

Kwest sonrió encantado, su novia se veía hermosa, a pesar que el vestido era sencillo, en ella lucía despampanante, se veía maravillosa, la tomó por la cintura haciendo que ella quedara sentada en sus piernas:

- la espera valió mil veces la pena- le confirmó besando sus labios

- ¿y Jude?

- aquí estoy Tommy

La vio, tenía que reconocer que siempre se había preguntado los motivos por los que ella no usaba vestidos, ni menos que fueran cortos, pero ese día quedó más confundido, por que con ese vestuario lucía encantadora, no pudo evitar que su mirada recorriera cada centímetro de la silueta femenina, Portia por suerte estaba muy entretenida molestando a la pareja de novios como para notarlo, pero para la cantante, no pasó desapercibido, de hecho estaba algo sonrojada por la penetrante mirada azul de su productor quien se puso de pie:

- luces maravillosa- le dijo saludándola sin evitar ser seductor

- gracias Tommy, tu no te vez nada de mal

Por suerte apareció un mesero, interrumpiendo a los dos chicos, quienes tomaron asiento, Portia se sentó junto a su mejor amiga y a la hermana de esta, el mesero dejó lo que los dos chicos ya habían pedido:

- ¿Qué se van a servir damas?

- para mi una mineral- pidió Portia

- y para mi una coca diet- dijo Sadie

- a mi tráeme un vodka Tónica

Sadie quedó mirando a su hermana, cuando salían a lugares como ese no tomaba casi nada, y el que estuviera pidiendo tragos era por que se sentía bajo presión, lo que le confirmaba que algo le estaba ocultando, la conocía demasiado bien, por suerte con el tiempo todos los problemas que alguna vez llegaron a tener había quedado siendo parte del pasado, de un lejano pasado:

- Jude, espero que no te entusiasmes tanto, mira que recuerda después al día siguiente como amaneces- le recordó Portia

- si se… no soy una niña

- oh, si lo eres hermanita- le corrigió Sadie

Ambas rubias se sacaron la lengua provocando la risa de Kwest y Tommy, aunque el primero estaba bastante acostumbrado al comportamiento de las dos, su novia volvía a la infancia al momento de discutir con su hermana menor. El mesero trajo las nuevas órdenes, dejándolos en segundos solos nuevamente, Jude inmediatamente comenzó a beber de su vaso, Tommy la miraba casi con la boca abierta:

- hey, hey- le llamó la atención Kwest a la cantante- mujer nos queda mucha noche por delante, disfruta el trago

Dos horas más tarde, la cantante se había puesto cerca de una baranda a ver como en el primer piso bailaban, inconscientemente comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música sin notar que la miraban, se veía seductora, llamaba la atención de cualquiera, y sin evitarlo, quien la miraba se puso de pie y avanzó hasta ella, colocándose tras ella:

- si sigues bailando así, nos matarás a todos de un infarto

- ¿Qué… que dices?

Por suerte sus amigos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos, su hermana estaba con su novio feliz, y la hermana de Darius bailaba con un chico bastante atractivo sin tomar en cuenta a nadie:

- Jude, tenemos que hablar- le susurró al oído

- yo…- por suerte estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol- yo no se…- lo miró fijamente a los ojos- ¿de que?

- de lo que pasó

- ¿Qué, no escuché

Tommy se acercó más a ella, para apegar su rostro al de el, para poder estar cerca de su oído, una mano la posó en su cintura, y no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que se estremeció, el también estaba algo pasado de copas, por no decir bastante:

- el beso que esta vez TU me diste- susurró lentamente

Jude estaba segura que si el no se alejaba, iba a terminar perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba, el perfume masculino de el, se colaba por sus fosas nasales, cerró los ojos, pero fue peor, por que las sensaciones eran más intensas aún, se aferró a la camisa de el:

- maldición Quincy… por favor aléjate

- ¿es lo que en verdad quieres?

- es lo que debemos hacer… tu novia… Josh… Dios… no se lo merecen

La apegó más a el aún si es que podía, como si en aquel abrazo pudiera fundirse convirtiéndose en un solo ser, la tenía en contra de la baranda y el, no tenía escape alguno, poco le importaban los demás en esos momentos, quería sentirla a ella, a la niña, a la mujer, a su Jude Harrison, la besó, tomó sus labios con una pasión desbordante, se hundió en la calidez de su boca, la tomó por la nuca para profundizar más el beso si es que fuera posible, su lengua acariciaba sensualmente la de ella, quien se había rendido totalmente ante el. Se separaron lentamente:

- Jude… mi Jude…- susurró el casi sin aire

- Tommy…

- ven conmigo, esta noche… por favor…

- pero… ¿y los demás?

- vete a mi auto, yo le entrego tus llaves a Portia o a tu hermana, les digo que te sentías mal y que te tuviste que ir… que no quisiste molestarlos

La joven estaba dudosa, una parte de ella le gritaba que aceptara, que se fuera con el, pero otra parte se negaba, por su pareja, por la novia de el, para no abrir heridas nuevamente:

- Tommy…

- por favor- suplicó

La joven asintió y sacó de su pantalón las llaves de su vehículo, Tommy le pasó las de el, la rubia se alejó corriendo por la escalera, mientras Tommy se daba media vuelta para acercarse a la hermana de la cantante:

- disculpen que los interrumpa, pero Jude me pidió que les pasara las llaves de su auto, estaba cansada y se fue en taxi, yo me aburrí así que también me voy, nos vemos mañana Kwest

Antes que pudieran decir algo, el joven productor ya se había alejado del lugar dejándole en las manos a Sadie las llaves del auto de su hermana.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Bastó el cruzar la puerta del hermoso departamento para que la tomará entre sus brazos con fuerza y buscara su boca con desesperación, ella al momento de aceptar la propuesto nada más le importaba, ya nada le podía importar, sintió el contacto frío con una pared, mientras que la boca de su productor se encontraba recorriendo su cuello, inevitablemente un gemido se escapó de su boca, inevitablemente deseo que el siguiera, se sobresaltó cuando sintió las manos de el sobre su pecho, pero las sensaciones que la recorrían le agradaban, aunque no pudo evitar pegar un pequeño grito al verse entre los brazos de el, mientras que la conducía a su dormitorio, lugar que aunque lo negara, cuando tenía 16 años, anhelaba conocer, la bajó lentamente provocando que de a poco se fuera recostando en la cama, que notó suave, como la de ella, se miraron a los ojos solo para notar el deseo que había entre ellos, solo para tener más ganas aún de que el continuara. No le fue difícil quitarle la mini falda que llevaba, ni el strapless que se le veía maravilloso, y no pudo evitar suspirar al verla solo con un sensual conjunto de ropa interior negra, y por supuesto las botas de tacón que no le había quitado:

- eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida Jude Harrison… y se que jamás te podré sacar de mi vida, de mi corazón

- Tommy… yo… yo nunca…

Lo entendió y sintió pánico, tal vez ella tenía 18 años, recién comenzaba a crecer, pero nunca esperó que a pesar de todo lo que había vivido ella siguiera siendo una niña, pero era su niña:

- disculpa- susurró el- no debí

- shissssss- le pidió la cantante- siempre soñé que fuera contigo

Ella le besó esta vez, dándose el valor de sacarle la camisa para poder sentir su bien formado torso, con sus dedos lentamente dibujo su silueta hasta llegar al borde del pantalón y comenzar a quitárselo, al fin estuvieron en las mismas condiciones, Tommy la besó ardientemente, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora, tratando de controlar las ganas que tenía ya de poseerla. Le quitó la ropa interior, y el mismo se sacó sus boxer, al fin sintiendo piel contra piel, con el sudor comenzando a empaparlos por completo, se perdió en medio de los montes en su pecho, sus manos recorrían con cuidado cada rincón de la hermosa silueta femenina, bebió de su piel hasta el cansancio, sonriendo al ver el placer que en ella causaba, hasta que llegó el momento que el esperaba, con gran cuidado comenzó a entrar el ella sin dejar de besarla para poder disminuir el dolor, la miraba fijamente a los ojos y era fácil notar que estaba sufriendo:

- mírame mi niña- susurró- ¿duele?

- si… sigue

El dolor para la joven había pasado, sentía una extraña sensación de placer, sentía como el se movía sobre ella, se abrazó a su cuerpo para sentir su calor, para sentir sus gemidos mezclados con los de ella, hasta que algo estalló en ella sintiendo como pequeños golpes eléctricos recorrían su cuerpo sin poder evitar gritar el nombre de su amante, quien pronto hizo lo mismo que ella cayendo rendido sobre su cuerpo, con la respiración aún agitada, el se recostó a un lado para no aplastarla, la abrazó:

- Dios… fue increíble- suspiró la joven

- Jude… te amo- confesó Tommy sin pensar en lo que decía.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Despertó sintiendo que alguien la tenía fuertemente abrazada por la cintura, a su espalda podía sentir un cuerpo desnudo, los recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza rápidamente, sin querer moverse, ni siquiera sabía la hora, por suerte era fin de semana y no tenía que ir a la disquera, pero imaginaba el como debían estar su mejor amiga y su hermana. Miró a su alrededor, nunca se imaginó despertar algún día en aquel lugar, ni menos con el a su lado, suspiró, en eso notó como los brazos de el se aferraban más a ella:

- ¿estas despierta?...

- Tommy… ¿Qué hemos hecho?

Se sentía culpable, si bien lamentablemente siempre había soñado que su primera vez fuera con el, Josh y la novia de el estaban de por medio, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado:

- no lo se Jude…

- tu novia… Josh

Tommy obligó que la joven se diera vuelta, la miró y acarició su rostro, el tanto como ella sabía que las cosas no habían estado bien, pero no podía sentirse mal, dos años habían sido extrañándola, dos años en que no podía negar que había soñado con ella, sabía que el era el culpable de que las cosas estuvieran así, después de todo el no había aceptado lo que sentía por ella. La abrazó con fuerza, deseando que el momento fuera eterno, pero no era así:

- perdona, perdona por haber puesto tantas cosas en medio, perdona por no haber sido capaz de aceptar lo que sentía por ti

- no digas nada Tommy, no hay forma de volver el tiempo atrás, cuando salga de aquí haremos cuenta que nada pasó, cuando salga de aquí haremos cuenta que las cosas siguen siendo como son, no quiero herir a nadie… tu tienes tu vida y yo la mía, llegará el día en que me tenga que ir a mi casa, al lugar que escogí como mi hogar, Inglaterra…

- Jude… ¿Por qué?

Antes de responderle le besó con pasión, queriendo tal vez por ultima vez probar su boca, sentir su calor, dejar que la pasión los absorbiera.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

- ¿Dónde estabas metida, son más de las cinco de la tarde, ¿has pensado en nosotros?

- Sadie no me molestes, quería estar sola y eso fue lo que hice, así que no me digas nada

- le dijiste a Tommy que te venías a la casa, vamos Jude, si bien ya eres mayor de edad te estas comportando como una niña

La cantante se tiró sobre el sillón, hubiera llegado más temprano de no ser que la persona con la que había pasado la noche no le permitió salir, suspiró cansada, no había dormido casi nada, le dolía la cabeza, y todo lo vivido en esas horas no salían de su cabeza:

- Sadie, disculpa, se que debería haber llamado, pero…

Portia que estaba con ellas la miró y notó en ella algo extraño, era fácil suponer que algo andaba mal con ella, que algo le estaba pasando, se acercó hasta su amiga y la abrazó quedando sentada junto a ella:

- puedes decirnos lo que te pasa pequeña, sabes que somos tus amigas y Sadie es más que eso, es tu hermana

- ¿Qué quieren que les diga?... ¿quieren que les cuente el error que cometí?...

Sadie y Portia se miraron con preocupación, si se veía algo mal cuando había llegado, ahora Jude se notaba angustiada, triste, confundida, pero Sadie comprendió en segundos lo que podía estar pasando:

- ¿te fuiste con Tommy cierto?- soltó de un tiro la rubia

Portia no se asombró, por el contrario, le extrañó mas el no haber pensado lo mismo, y no tuvieron que tener respuestas, por que ver como la joven cantante comenzaba a llorar les bastó, entre las dos la abrazaron:

- ¿pasaste la noche con el?- preguntó Portia

- si, maldición si, fue algo inevitable, no se que me pasó, tal vez tomé demasiado, pero…

- no has podido olvidarlo- le dijo su hermana- Jude no has podido sacar de tu corazón a Tommy, y no podrás sacarlo, menos ahora hermanita

Jude sabía que su hermana tenía razón, le dolía tanto el saber que había hecho las cosas mal, por seguir su corazón había cometido un error, aunque internamente seguía pensando que estaba bien, que haber pasado la noche con el había sido lo mejor, escuchar que la amaba, que la amaba desde mucho, aunque eso ultimo le dolía, ya que por pensar que el no sentía nada por ella había preferido alejarse. El timbre sonó y fue Portia quien fue a abrir, para ver a un alto joven conocido bien por ella:

- Jude- dijo mirando a la joven del sofá- te buscan

- Shay!

La rubia cantante salió corriendo a los brazos de su amigo, tal vez con el habían tenido problemas, pero nada que el tiempo no pudiera solucionar, nada tan grabe que no pudieran olvidar con el tiempo y conocerse de nuevo, aunque como amigos, por que lamentablemente, la joven la confianza como pareja con el la había perdido, Shay la tomó en sus brazos, haciendo que al fin riera:

- enana, veo que me extrañaste mucho

- obvio, ya dos meses sin saber de ti, mucho

- mi tío me dijo que te quedaste a grabar, así que no perdía nada con venir a visitarte, además se que esta mi tía

Portia sonrió haciendo que pasaran, no tenían por que estar en la puerta, Jude se sentó en el sillón junto a Shay, quien dulcemente la abrazo, no tenía que ser adivino para saber que algo andaba mal con ella, pero, si iba a conversar con ella, prefería hacerlo en privado:

- mi querido sobrino, ¿Por cuánto te piensas quedar?

- no se, tal vez una semana, así ayudo a mi niña con su disco

- te adoro- susurró Jude- supieras la falta que me has hecho

- con solo mirarte se que te he hecho falta mi niña, así que tranquila, que tenemos harto para charlar.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Estaba triste, todo el fin de semana había podido notar algo extraño en el, no le ponía atención en nada, era como si estuviera sola, y eso le dolía, por que ella lo amaba de verdad, ahora habían quedado de juntarse temprano en el estudio para que el pudiera ver su trabajo, lo que con Kwest había avanzado, que reconociendo era bastante más de lo que avanzaba trabajando con el, lo había notado demasiado distante, frío, si ella no le daba un beso, el no era capaz de acercarse a ella, ni siquiera por un abrazo. Ahora lo veía, como el escuchaba en silencio, sin mirarla, sin hacer comentario:

- están bueno los temas- comentó el joven sacándose los audífono- aunque en un par de temas te falta fuerza, hablaré con Kwest para que los revise, pero en general están bastante buenos

- gracias, creo que Georgia tenía razón, trabajo mejor sin ti

- nos desconcentrábamos demasiado, pero ya ves, algo bueno sacamos de todo

- ¿Qué pasa amor?- se atrevió a preguntar- no se, estás extraño, se que tuvimos todo el fin de semana para estar juntos, pero fue lo mismo que estar sola, Tommy, sabes que puedes confiar en mi

El aludido miró a la chica, lo que menos había querido era estar con ella todo el fin de semana, cuando no hacia más que pensar en la chica con la que había compartido su cama el viernes en la noche, por más que intentaba no podía sacarla de su cabeza, se maldecía internamente por no ser capaz de olvidarla, de sacarla de su mente por lo menos por unos segundo, más cuando su hermosa novia estaba frente a el. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de contarle lo que le estaba pasando, no era justo decirle la verdad, pero tampoco era justo mentirle, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, por el contrario, había aparecido en su vida en el momento justo, cuando necesitaba a alguien de verdad. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, sabía que eso no bastaba para poder limpiar todo lo que sentía, pero no quería ser el culpable de su dolor:

- no es nada amor, de verdad- le susurró con ternura- de verdad, es solo que estoy algo cansado, sabes que no me tomo vacaciones hace mucho

Kate le miró sin poder creer en el, no sabía por que pero algo en su corazón le decía que el le mentía, y no entendía que le dolía más, el que le estuviera mintiendo, o el temor de que la famosa cantante estuviera en medio de los dos. No odiaba a Jude Harrison, y no podía hacerlo, pero desde que ella había llegado a Canadá que su vida se había complicado, desde la parte laboral, hasta la emocional:

- haremos como que te creo Tommy, pero algún día me terminarás diciendo la verdad, aunque la verdad a veces duelen, me la tendrás que decir

- no me crees, pero te entiendo, se que estos días me he portado extraño, pero debes de comprender que tengo diferentes cosas que hacer

- esta bien, no quiero discutir, mejor entremos, que tu sabes como son mis padres.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Si bien había llegado algo atrasado, sabía que no era para tanto, por que solo había sido una hora, ya que su novia se había tardado algo en estar lista. Entraron mirando a todos lados, podía escuchar claramente una conocida canción, un ritmo contagioso, una hermosa voz, se oían risas, la pareja se miró entre si algo confundidos, ya que había que reconocer que era algo temprano para ya haber demasiado ruido. Se dejaron llevar hasta donde escuchaban el ruido y sorpresa se llevó más que nada, podían ver como dos jóvenes se cantaban mutuamente, mientras los demás molestaban y reían, El recién llegado avanzó dejando a su pareja atrás, aunque quisiera negarlo, la rabia que comenzaba a sentir estaba a punto de estallar, pero tenía que controlarse:

- ¿y en este lugar no trabaja nadie?

- Quincy- la música se detuvo- tanto tiempo

- Shay… pensé que te quedarías lejos de estos lados por mucho tiempo

- no cuentas con tanta suerte- sonrió el hombre de piel oscura- lamentablemente mi querida enana volvió, y no puedo dejarla sola por mucho tiempo, uno nunca sabe como es la gente que la rodea, y alguien tiene que cuidarla

Decir que si las miradas mataras ambos estarían muertos era poco, la tensión entre ellos era para notarla a kilómetros de distancia, así que la rubia cantante entró en acción colocándose en medio de los dos:

- bueno, no creo que quieran armar un show, así que mejor paren, Shay tengo que ir a trabajar, así que mejor te vas con Portia y mi hermana, allí después los llamo para que almorcemos juntos con Kwest

El moreno se dio media vuelta de mala ganas y comenzó a salir del estudio, las hermana de la cantante y su tía le siguieron en silencio, los demás que trabajaban en el lugar comenzaron a desalojar, ya que allí era donde trabajaban Tommy y Jude:

- vamos Kate, tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo también

Si Kwest, nos vemos amor

Los dejaron solos en el silencio que se formó, la rubia tomó asiento frente a la mesa de sonido, no tenía que ser adivina para saber que el chico que tan bien conocía estaba molesto, muy molesto:

- di lo que tengas que decir rápido- pidió sin dudar

- veo que estás muy amiga nuevamente de ese idiota… supongo que ya se te olvido todo lo que te hizo- le dijo sin medir palabras- es un idiota

- mira, calma, por que ese idiota es mi mejor amigo, y todo lo que me hizo quedó olvidado, así que para de ofenderlo, me da igual lo que pienses tu, pero la que decide con quien juntarse o no, soy yo, no necesito un niñero

Tommy se acercó al sillón colocando sus manos en los brazos de este, rodeándola por completo, no dándole lugar para escapar, ella lejos de intimidarse le miró desafiante, y luego sin evitarlo, ambos se largaron a reír:

- ok, ok, se que tu decides en tu vida, pero no quiero que nadie te haga daño

Jude se trago su respuesta, por que en verdad le iba a doler, ya que el le había llegado a hacer tanto daño como Shay, o tal vez incluso más, cínicamente le sonrió, y notó su cercanía:

-Ok Quincy, creo que tenemos que trabajar

- no dejé de pensar en ti ni en todo el fin de semana- confesó el joven Productor

- no digas nada, quedamos en que olvidaríamos todo

- no puedo… no puedo Jude…

Le dio un suave beso en los labios dando la oportunidad a que ella se apartara, pero no lo hizo, por lo que simplemente se hundió en su boca, jugando con su lengua, la tomó por la cintura obligándola a que se pusiera de pie, la apegó contra el:

- no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza, menos sabiendo que eres solo mía.

Continuara...

Gracias a todos los que me han posteado, espero que este cap. haya sido del agrado de todos.

besos

Serena Li


	4. Dejame Estar a tu Lado

**Instant Star**

**Cap 4: Déjame estar A Tu Lado**

_**No me Dejes**_

_**Disclamer: Por desgracia los personajes no me pertenecen, pero al menos puedo usarlos para dejar volar mi imaginación.**_

"_Esto se esta saliendo de mis manos, si bien me dije que olvidaría aquella noche me es imposible, el no me deja hacerlo, no puedo decir que entre nosotros hay solo amistad, si ya van tres noches las que he pasado con el, y lo peor, lo que más me duele es que ni siquiera soy capaz de negar que me gusta despertar en sus brazos, por suerte Portia prometió no decir nada, prometió quedarse en silencio, Dios, no se que voy a hacer con todo, si, aunque no quiera, su cercanía me derrota, con mirarme es capaz de romper con todas mis barreras. Ya es viernes nuevamente, y me excuse con que no podría irme a trabajar, por suerte me Georgia creyó que estaba enferma, y Portia esta en casa de su hermano, quien le pidió que al menos se quedara un fin de semana con el. Por lo menos estaré sola y podré pensar en todo. Silencio, necesito estar en silencio, sin que nadie me diga lo que esta bien o mal, por que Shay, a pesar que lo adoro, me dieron enormes ganas de sacarlo a patadas de mi casa, no hizo más que criticarme, de decir lo mal que estaba actuando, aunque, si, el tiene razón, pero no necesito que me lo estén recordando cada cinco minutos. Maldición, están tocando el timbre, de seguro es mi hermanita que viene como todos los demás a sermonearme, maldita sea."_

Salió de su cuarto corriendo, por suerte no esperaba a nadie especial, por que la facha con la que andaba no era la mejor, menos el short que llevaba puesto, que por cierto no cubría casi nada:

- si vienes a retarme, te aviso ahora de la misma forma en que se lo dije Shay, lo que haga es mi problema

La dueña de casa había abierto la puerta y se dio media vuelta sin siquiera mirar a quien había dejado pasar, pero cuando sintió que no había respuesta alguna de regreso, se giró:

- Tommy- susurró

- yo solo venía a saber que te pasó hoy que no apareciste, G. me dijo que estabas enferma, pero veo que solo fue una excusa

La joven bajó la cabeza, por que era verdad, lo que menos quería era verlo, era tener que hablar con el, ¿para que, para que al fin y al cabo terminarán como todos los últimos días:

- necesitaba descansar- le dijo ella- necesitaba despejar mi mente

- di la verdad Jude, di que necesitabas no verme, por que esa es la verdad niña

- bueno, ¿y si fuera así, ¿Qué quieres que haga, por favor Tommy, date cuenta de todo, toda esta semana hemos estado jugando con los sentimientos de personas inocentes, y no me siento bien haciendo eso…

- entonces veamos la realidad Jude- le pidió casi suplicando- di que me amas, y sabes que esta vez no seré el cobarde de hace dos años, esta vez soy capaz de reconocer ante todos que te amo

La chica levantó la cabeza con los ojos brillantes, estaba demasiado asombrada, por que a pesar que el era capaz de decirle que la amaba en la cama, no había sido capaz de hablar seriamente de la situación, trató de contener las ganas de tirarse en sus brazos, por que lamentablemente la imagen de quien era casi su novio se le vino a la cabeza, las escenas de Tommy junto a su novia también:

- ¿no me vas a decir nada?

- no se Tommy, ¿por que ahora, tu novia te adora, tengo a Josh…

- pero a el no lo amas- le corrigió el joven director- y yo no amo a mi novia, te amo a ti

- si te amo Tommy, nunca en estos dos años pude sacarte de mi mente, nunca en todo este tiempo he podido olvidarte, traté, traté mil veces de hacerlo, pero me era imposible, te amo…

El joven sonrió, y sin dudarlo la tomó por la cintura pegándola con fuerza a su cuerpo, se hundió en su cuello, sabía que tal vez no seria fácil para nadie, pero había tomado la decisión de no perderla, esta vez no, esta vez ella ya no era una niña, por lo que nada le evitaría el estar con ella, la soltó solo para mirarla a la cara, y le sonrió:

- no se que haremos, pero de algo estoy seguro, y es que no te dejaré por nada del mundo mi amor, te amo, eres la mujer con la que quiero estar, y lo siento como Kate o por Josh, pero tendrán que entenderme, te amo Jude Harrison… te amo más que a todo

La joven le besó dulcemente en los labios, con aquellas palabras ella no tenía más dudas, si también lo amaba, tenía miedo, mucho, pero el verlo allí, tal como en sus sueños lo había visto mil veces, era increíble, y no podía evitar el querer quedarse a su lado. Tommy sonrió, sabía que dañaría a muchos con lo que estaba haciendo, pero no tenía de otra, necesitaba estar con ella como fuera:

- te amo pequeña… te amo demasiado como para poder estar sin ti

- quédate conmigo este fin de semana, estaré sola, por que Portia se fue a casa de Darius…

- tendrás que acompañarme a buscar ropa a mi casa

- esta bien, vamos, pero deja vestirme

-mmm… no se… te ves mejor así- dijo el chico mirando sus piernas- me gusta tu pantalón

- para- le dijo amenazante y algo sonrojada la cantante- mejor te callas.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

- calma…

- no puedo Kwest, se que te estoy molestando por que estas con tu hermosa novia, pero entiende, le llamé todo el fin de semana, y nada

El hombre sintió pena por la chica, la veía realmente angustiada, y a pesar de todo, de no haber estado de acuerdo cuando su mejor amigo comenzó a salir con ella, el sabía mejor que nadie lo que había en el corazón del joven y famoso productor, pero el mismo no lo había querido escuchar, ahora veía las consecuencias, y recordó aquella charla que habían tenido meses atrás:

"**- ¿Qué pasa si regresa?... ¿has pensado en eso?... dime**

**- ella no va a volver, tomó su camino, y no voy a estar toda la vida esperando, ella decidió, y fue mi culpa, por que mi maldita cobardía no dejo que le dijera lo que siento por ella, quiero tratar de ser feliz y Kate es una chica maravillosa**

**- amigo, estas mal, quieres utilizar a Kate para poder olvidar a Jude, pero eso no basta, necesitarías mucho más para eso, son dos mujeres totalmente distintas y siempre las estarás comparando, se que no me llevo bien con ella, pero es por que no he tenido tiempo para tratarla, pero eso no significa que quiera que la hagas infeliz**

**- me gusta mucho, con ella me siento bien, cómodo, tranquilo, y eso me basta, se que me quiere**

**- ¿Qué va a pasar si ella regresa, solo supone**

**- no lo se, no lo se- le contestó algo desesperado- han pasado casi dos años, nada podría ser igual, ¿la has visto en televisión, es otra, la fama la cambió**

**- te puedo asegurar que sigue siendo ella, que no ha cambiado nada, que la Jude que se muestra en pantalla es otra, es para eso, para el mundo, pero la última vez que la vi, es la misma chica maravillosa que conocimos**

**- tendría que ver"**

Kwest sabía que Tommy se había visto afectado por el regreso de la cantante, más al comprobar la realidad, que a pesar del cambio físico, a pesar de la fama que tenía, ella era la misma, la chica relajada, hermosa, dulce, infantil, la misma Jude que había sido la primera ganadora de Instant Star, y eso estaba afectando a la inocente chica que tenía frente a el:

- Kate, no se que decirte, no he visto a mi amigo desde el viernes, no se donde se puede haber metido, por que yo también lo estuve buscando

No estaba mintiendo, el mismo viernes después del trabajo lo había ido a ver, el joven había desaparecido de la disquera temprano, sin volver a aparecer, preocupado lo fue a visitar, pero nadie le respondió, ni tampoco contestaba su móvil, lo que no era normal, por que incluso estando con su novia siempre le atendía a toda hora, como un buen amigo lo tendría que hacer. No quería pensar mal, pero tenía entendido que Jude tampoco aparecía ni contestaba, aunque la chica había avisado que necesitaba estar sola, Portia y Sadie lo sabían:

- tal vez salió fuera de la ciudad, antes de que empezara contigo solía ir al campo para pensar- le dijo Kwest

Su novia estaba allí escuchando todo, en su mente habían muchas opciones, ella no había dicho nada, no le quiso contar a su novio sobre lo que Jude estaba haciendo con Tommy, eso era algo que solo sabían ella, Portia y Shay, quienes por supuesto no estaba de acuerdo, pero tampoco podían decirle algo, después de todo Jude ya era una chica mayor de edad, estaba segura que su hermana no estaba sola, menos después de saber que Tommy Quincy también estaba desaparecido, demasiada coincidencia:

- bueno, tendré que esperar hasta mañana- dijo derrotada Kate- disculpa por venir a tu casa a molestar

- no te preocupes, si se algo de el, te llamo

Kate salió del apartamento dejando a la pareja nuevamente a solas, Sadie no miraba a su novio, si no que su cabeza estaba por otra parte, más bien donde su hermana, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando:

- Sadie, amor

- disculpa, estaba pensando, pobre Kate

- no se que debe estar pasando por la mente de mi amigo, pero si se que esta loco… ¿me estas ocultando algo cierto?

La aludida solo sonrió, a el le costaba demasiado mentirle, más cuando se conocían tan bien, le miró con culpabilidad mientras el amorosamente la tomaba por la cintura, y la acercaba a el:

- habla- le pidió con ternura

- es que… es que no puedo- se excusó con ternura- no es algo mío

- ¿Jude?

Se maldijo internamente por ser un libro abierto para Kwest, no sabía si contarle o no, por que conocía a su novio, y no aprobaría la actitud de ninguno de los dos chicos, de seguro agarraría a Jude y le daría un gran sermón por la confianza que se tenían:

- mmm… ¿Jude y Tommy?- insistió sabiendo que ella terminaría respondiendo la verdad

- oh amor, no puedo ocultarte nada, desde aquel día en la disco que han pasado cosas entre ellos, y estoy segura que Tommy esta con mi hermana, según ella no lo ha podido evitar… y no te dije nada por que no se como lo vas a tomar…

- esos dos me van a escuchar- sentenció Kwest.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

- no quiero…

- vamos, por favor, llevamos toda la mañana así

- no quiero… me gusta estar así

- basta… por favor, además me dio hambre

- no quiero!

La joven se dio media vuelta sonriendo dulcemente, su amante, con el torso desnudo, abrazándola posesivamente, llevaban toda la mañana así, aunque era el quien no la dejaba levantarse, le dio un suave beso en los labios:

- ¿no será mucho, no hemos salido del departamento, y hoy hemos estado todo el día acostados, son la una!

- las horas pasan demasiado rápido cuando estoy contigo- se excuso sin dejar de mirarla- es injusto, me quedaría toda la vida así

La chica sensualmente se puso sobre el sonriendo de forma algo perversa, le causaba placer sentir como el inmediatamente respondía, y le miraba con pasión, ardientemente, sintió como comenzaba a acariciarla suavemente:

- mmm… te amo- le dijo la rubia cantante comenzando a besarlo- te amo… demasiado…

El joven dejó que sus manos recorrieran cada rincón del cuerpo femenino que estaba frente a el, desde los muslos hasta sus blancos y firmes senos, se levantó un poco queriendo tener más contacto con ella quedando sentado, con su amante sentada en sus brazos, la miró a los ojos, se sentía un idiota, un cobarde por no haber asumido lo que sentía por ella, si al final la amaba desde siempre, desde que la vio por primera vez, amaba cada gesto de ella, amaba su voz, amaba su mirada, ella entera para el era perfecta, besó sus hombros con delicadeza causando que se estremeciera en sus brazos, por un simple movimiento entró en su cuerpo, dejando que el placer les invadiera por completo. Cada vez que hacían el amor era perfecto, estaban tan conectados que el placer que sentían era el mismo, terminaron al mismo tiempo:

- ¿entiendes por que no puedo estar sin ti mi amor?

- ¿Qué va a pasar en el mañana?

- ¿Qué esperas?... Jude… hemos pasado varias noches juntos, y… no nos cuidamos… ¿Qué crees tu que va a pasar?

- Dios… es decir… ¿puedo estar em… embarazada?

El joven asintió, pero lejos de ver en el preocupación al respecto, lo veía tranquilo, incluso feliz, y como no estarlo, si a parte de unirlos aún más, eso impediría que alguien pudiera separarlos, eso hizo que hasta ella se sintiera feliz:

- no estaba en mis planes el tener un hijo- el la miró preocupado- pero si es contigo tendría mil

- Jude, te amo…

- yo también, pero ya tengo hambre, así que vamos a levantarnos

Escucharon el timbre y ambos se miraron sin saber que hacer, pero en segundos la dueña de casa reaccionó poniéndose de pie llevándose la sábana de la cama ignorando la protesta de su compañero, fue a la sala y se asomó por el visor de la puerta, era lo que sospechaba, su rubia hermana con su apuesto novio, suspiró angustiada y volvió corriendo al dormitorio:

- tienes que vestirte, son Sadie y Kwest maldición

Definitivamente nunca ninguno de los dos se habían vestido tan rápido, Jude corrió a la sala para abrir la puerta, donde la pareja le miraba seriamente, la joven tenía el leve presentimiento de lo que pasaba, de la razón por la que ellos estaban allí, los hizo pasar sin decir nada, la pareja tomó asiento en la sala, pero Sadie en ningún momento dejó de mirar a su hermana:

- ¿estás sola?

- ¿quieren que les mienta o quieren la verdad?

- esta conmigo

Si bien la joven rubia hermana de la cantante y su novio sabían que había una posibilidad que algo así se encontraran, no esperaban que lo asumieran tan fácilmente, Tommy Quincy había avanzado desde el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, para pararse junto a la cantante, pasando su brazo por la cintura de ella, como si declarara que fuera de su propiedad, aunque nunca vieron que a Jude le molestara:

- ¿sabes que TU novia ha estado preguntando por ti todo el fin de semana?- le preguntó Kwest a su amigo

- lo suponía, por que no estuve en mi departamento- contestó el chico seguro de si mismo, Jude le miró sorprendida- mira Kwest, te pediré que no te metas en esto por favor, por que es algo mío

- Jude es mi hermana

- pero soy mayor de edad Sadie

- si lo se Jude, pero tu tienes a Josh y Tommy a Kate- les recordó Sadie molesta- se están portando como niños

- estoy enamorado… y desde siempre- aclaró el ojiazul dejando a las visitas en silencio- y Kwest tu lo sabes, nunca la pude olvidar, lo siento por todos, pero la amo más que a mi vida, y se que tengo que hablar con Kate

Kwest no evitó sonreía asombrando incluso a su novia quien le miró de mala forma, pero el chico no lo podía evitar, por que al fin estaba escuchando algo que valía la pena, además que podía notar que ellos hablaban de verdad y sabían lo que estaban haciendo:

- mira Quincy, serás mi mejor amigo, pero quiero que tengas en cuenta una cosa, y es que Jude es como mi hermana, y te juro que si la veo llorar por tu culpa, te mató, sin importarme nada- le amenazó seriamente- y tendrán que ambos, aclarar pronto todo, por que hay dos personas que van a sufrir mucho con todo esto, ¿ok?

- ni me lo tienes que decir

Tommy acercó más a la cantante a su cuerpo, y besó con dulzura su cuello, Sadie no fue capaz de decir nada, por que al igual que su novio, pudo notar claramente el amor que había entre ellos, sonrió:

- ¿y nos vas a decir Tommy Quincy que te has quedado con mi hermanita todo el fin de semana?

Jude se sonrojó al máximo, haciendo reír a los presentes, Tommy la miró dichoso al notar que su chica era la dulzura en persona, la adoraba por completo, la abrazó con más fuerza.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

- ¿Dónde estuviste todo el fin de semana, te llame a tu celular, a tu casa y nada, te fui a ver, pero estabas desaparecido, mira Tommy, no estoy dispuesta a que juegues conmigo

El ojiazul estaba en silencio, sabía que no tenía mucho que decir, ni menos que defenderse, tenía que reconocer que se había estado portando como un idiota al no pensar en ella, pero el amor que sentía por la rubia princesa del Rock era más fuerte que todo, si tal vez el era culpable, mejor dicho el era el único culpable, al no haber sido capaz de confesar antes todo lo que sentía, pero no quería seguir mintiendo:

- tenemos que hablar mi niña- le dijo el productor con ternura, quería mucho a la joven- pero después, ahora te espera Kwest y tienen mucho que hacer

- estas raro, y me estas ocultando algo, no eres de los que no mira a los ojos al hablar- la joven se le acercó- sabes que puedes confiar en mi, no solo soy tu novia, si no que tu amiga por sobre todas las cosas

¿Culpabilidad, si, eso era lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, culpabilidad, Kate era una dulce joven, era inteligente, entretenida, buena persona, buena amiga, hermosa, y lo amaba, podía ver en sus ojos el amor reflejado y se odio, se odio por no ser capaz de corresponderle en todo, tal vez, solo tal vez si la joven Harrison nunca hubiera sido parte de su vida, el estaría totalmente enamorado, pero no era así, Jude era parte de su vida, una parte esencial, una base en su vida que el no quería por nada del mundo olvidar:

- hablaremos mas tarde linda- insistió el

- por que hay que trabajar, realmente no se si tu vienes a grabar o vienes a estar con tu novio, bueno, te informo que tu novio es mi productor, y lo necesito, tengo un disco que sacar cuanto antes

La rubia cantante pasó por el lado de ellos, Kate quedó algo sorprendida, si bien no podía decir que eran amigas, tampoco enemigas, nunca había sido tan desagradable:

- parece que tu cantante tiene problemas hoy, mejor ve amor- beso los labios del chico suavemente- nos vemos mas tarde, espero que me lleves a almorzar

Sin recibir respuestas, la joven desapareció por el amplio pasillo, tan solo dejando a su novio con la palabra en la boca.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_**Looking for a different space  
Searching for my inner place  
Out of patience out of balance out of time  
Out of breath out of focus these shapes in my mind**_

Who is this face I see  
Why is this happening to me  
Out of patience out of balance out of time   
Out of breath out of focus these shapes in my mind

Things are changing  
So much arranging of my life  
I must take hold   
I'll keep on spinning until I find myself again

- hey... ¿que pasa?

La joven dejó su guitarra a un lado para mirar a quien le hablaba, suspiró y se puso de pie sin volver a mirarlo, tomó su block de notas y volvió a escribir algo:

- te estoy hablando- le dijo esta vez entrando a la sala de grabación- Jude…

- solo un momento de inspiración Quincy, nada mas que eso… soy cantante y autora, es lo que hago

- ¿y me podrías explicar que es lo que te pasa ahora, esta mañana estaba todo de maravillas

- si… pero esta mañana no estabas abrazado a otra chica

Sonrió, el joven productor sonrió, sin evitar sentirse feliz al notar los celos de su pareja, se acercó a ella, pero Jude rehuyó alejándose de el más metros, lo que para el fue maravilloso, era como si estuviera frente a la niña que lo enamoró por completo, volvió a acercarse, esta vez arrinconándola contra un muro:

- ¿celos?... no pensé que una cantante de tu altura fuera capaz de sentir celos por un simple mortal, vamos princesa, solo estaba hablando con ella, tengo que hablar con ella

Jude miró al chico con cierto remordimiento, era verdad, ella no tenía derecho alguno de reprochar algo, el era novio de la hermosa joven que estaba en el otro estudio con Kwest, y ella tenía su pareja, hasta el momento no eran nada mas que amantes, dos mentirosos, se sintió podrida por dentro y bajó la cabeza:

- no deberíamos seguir con esto mientras no arreglemos nuestras vidas, esta Kate, y Josh, al que no puedo decirle esto sin verlo, el me ama… y yo… yo lo quiero mucho…

- pero no lo amas Jude, y además… eres mía y no te voy a dejar, se que tenemos que solucionar nuestras vidas, pero no te voy a dejar de nuevo…

- este fin de semana me inspiraste mucho… pero no se que dirían mis fans si me escucharan cantar tantas canciones románticas, creo que les daría un ataque al hígado, así que aunque te duela, termina de escuchar la canción que estaba cantando hasta que me interrumpiste…

_**So I woke up and there's the moon  
Seems to have risen just a little soon  
But who's calling out my name anyway?**_

I'm disorientated  
I'm trying not to be jaded  
When it's all so complicated  
'cause I'm a little disorientated

Walking in a different space  
Looking back just incase  
Out of patience out of balance out of time  
Out of breath out of focus these shapes in my mind

Love is forever  
Hate was in the never   
Out of patience out of balance out of time  
Out of breath out of focus these shapes in my mind

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

- no me gusta nada el que Jude este con ese idiota,

- Shay no exageres, Tommy se porto conmigo como el niño inmaduro que era, pero ahora es un hombre y si dice que la ama, y que desea estar con ella, démosle una oportunidad

- a Darius no le va a gustar nada, el es demasiado sobre protector, y Jude es como su hermana tal como tu Portia, te aseguro que va a querer sacarla de este país de un ala

La joven sonrió, en eso, Darius y Shay se notaban que eran parientes, ambos demasiado parecidos, a las personas que querían siempre las protegían de todo, pero ella podía notar en la mirada de su ex marido y de su mejor amiga la realidad, ellos dos se amaban, y ahora al fin se lo demostraban, aunque era lógico, para Tommy no habían trabas, la joven que amaba era una chica mayor de edad, aunque esperaba que su amiga fuera capaz de tomar las decisiones acertadas y actuara de la mejor forma, muchas personas habían involucradas en todo:

- espero que te quedes a dormir con ella, no quiero estar en medio de esos dos, por que según lo que me comentó Sadie, es que Quincy casi vive aquí

- mira, tu demás te podrías estar quedando en un hotel, pero desde que a Sadie se le salió lo que Jude, que quisiste venirte, y la verdad es que sobras,

- Hola chicos!

La joven cantante entró a su departamento sonriente y cargando unas cajas de pizza, no tenía ganas de cenar y suponía que sus dos huéspedes de honor no habían hecho nada, los conocía a ambos, era algo de familia el no ser capaz de meterse a la cocina sin que se los pidieran, pero no se quejaba, por que el aseo lo mantenían siempre:

- veo que vienes sola- comentó Shay

- si mi estimado…, creo que pensaste que prácticamente invité a Tommy a vivir conmigo… nunca tan enamorada, este es mi lugar, y lo comparto con quien yo quiero

- pero eso no te impidió, que mientras con Portia nos quedábamos en casa de Darius, tu estabas aquí con ese idiota, que aún no se que le viste

- Shay, te adoro…, pero lo que yo haga con mi vida es mi problema, no eres mi padre

- ya basta chicos, no discutan ahora, mejor veamos una película y comamos- intercedió Portia entre ambos.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Como siempre ella se sentó en la vereda, era la costumbre desde que habían comenzado a trabajar juntos, y cuando comenzaron a ser novios, esa costumbre perduraba, el se sentó a su lado mirando el cielo, la noche estaba agradable, y todo estaba en silencio, era día de semana, por lo que la mayoría de la casas estaban con las luces apagadas, era tarde, ella se había tenido que quedar trabajando con su productor hasta un poco más tarde, y luego su novio la ayudó en algo mal, pudiendo avanzar, ahora su trabajo estaba dando resultados buenos.

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico suspirando, como le gustaba ese aroma, su perfume que siempre quedaba impregnado en su ropa:

- ¿de que me querías hablar, me dejaste preocupada Tommy

- ¿Cuánto me amas Kate?

- que pregunta más tonta- exclamó la chica mirándolo esta vez- lo sabes muy bien mi amor, eres todo para mi, cuando creí que mis sueños no se cumplirían, a pesar de ganar el concurso, igual no sentía fe en mi, pero tu cambiaste mi vida, le diste un sentido a todo, te adoro, eres mi vida

Le miró con algo de preocupación, por que justamente eso era lo que más temía, el que ella le dijera algo así, por que romperle el corazón seria aún mas difícil, por que la quería, tal vez no de la manera en que ella se lo merecía, pero si la quería y mucho, ella era una chica especial, por eso el se había atrevido a intentar algo con ella:

- estas muy extraño amor…

- Kate… tu sabes que eres muy importante en mi vida… que eres… mi Kate…

- ve al grano… me asustas

- Kate… yo… yo… nosotros… bueno

- deja que adivine- le interrumpió ella- romperás conmigo… me dejarás… y por ella… ¿me equivoco?...

Tommy se puso de pie, pero pronto se inclinó frente a la joven y le tomó las manos, ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban ya llenos de lágrimas, y el se odió, por que eso era lo que menos quería, ser el, el culpable de su tristeza:

- te quiero mi niña, te aprendí a querer, por que res linda y especial

- pero no soy Jude… y nunca lo seré… no sigas Tommy, entiendo… siempre supe que si alguna vez regresaba la chica a quien tanto amaste esto podría pasar… solo que tuve que adivinar que era ella… pero te entiendo, ella es hermosa, tiene un gran talento…, la chica ideal- trataba de no llorar pero le era imposible- ahora mejor entraré, no quiero que mis padres se preocupen por mi

Antes que el pudiera decir algo, la joven ya había entrado en su casa, al menos el quedaba tranquilo sabiendo que ella estaba bajo el techo de su hogar, y no en cualquier lugar. Se acercó a su vehículo para subirse a el, recordaba que Jude le había pedido que esa noche no se vieran, que cada uno durmiera en su hogar, por el bien de el y el de ella, por lo que encendió su auto y se dirigió a su solitario departamento.

Era inevitable para el comenzar a recordar el día en que había llegado a G. Major la dulce Kate, se veía tan delicada, pero era sencillamente hermosa, aunque su apariencia no tenía nada que ver con la famosa ganadora que había logrado tanta fama, todas las demás ganadoras era iguales y no llegaban muy lejos, pero Kate era distinta, la dulzura e inocencia que emanaba, llamaban la atención de todos, incluso llamó la de el.

La pasaba bien a su lado, después de darse cuenta lo idiota que había sido al dejar ir al amor de su vida, Kate había llegado a su vida a curar un poco la herida, ella le hacía olvidar de todo y de todos, le hacía poder volver a confiar en alguien más, el disfrutar de una compañía femenina, Kate era Kate, su Kate, y ella no era una chica menor de edad, con ella no tenía que estarse preocupando por nadie mas que por ellos dos.

Continuara…

**Notas de la Autora: Espero que les haya gustado… **

**Un beso a todos**

**Serena Li.**


	5. Anything for You

**Instant Star**

**Cap 5: Anything for You**

_**Disclamer: Por desgracia los personajes no me pertenecen, pero al menos puedo usarlos para dejar volar mi imaginación.**_

"**siento que ha pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos"**

- hemos estado mas tiempo lejos Josh, no es para tanto- sabía que no podía decir nada de esa forma- aunque también te extraño mucho,

"**imagino que Quincy y tu deben estar haciendo un gran trabajo, tu primer disco fue indudablemente el mejor de tu carrera, y fue por que tu y el supieron afiatarse muy bien profesionalmente"**

- te tengo que dejar, mi hermana y su novio deben estar muy aburridos esperando, hablamos luego

"**te amo Harrison"**

- te quiero mucho Josh, chao

La joven dejó su teléfono sobre la cama, y se tiró de espaldas en ella, odiaba el tener que mentir, pero tampoco le era algo muy simple el tener que actuar con aquel chico como si nada pasara, ella le quería, no en vano llevaba un año con el, un año en que el se había portado como una persona maravillosa, la apoyaba en todo, y siempre estaba allí para ella, para ser su pilar en todo momento. Suspiró dándose cuenta que la decisión de estar junto al hombre que amaba tal vez no era la más acertada, por que estaba segura que para ser feliz en la vida, no solo necesitabas tener a la persona que amas a tu lado, si no que muchos más factores son los involucrados:

- hey, hermanita, se nos hace tarde, Darius debe estar ya paseándose como gato enjaulado

- si Sadie, estoy casi lista, solo me falta mi bolso y la llaves del auto…, ¿le molestará a Kwest manejar el?, no tengo ganas de nada…

- supongo que por que hablaste con Josh…

- no merezco que me quiera tanto Sadie, no me lo merezco

Sadie abrazó a su hermana menor con ternura, tal vez años atrás habían sido casi enemigas, por todo peleaban, pero la distancia en vez de separarlas mas, solo las había unido, por que en verdad, las dos se habían dado cuenta cuanto se extrañaban, y ahora, más que hermanas eran amigas, se conocían, se apoyaban, se entendían, y por sobre todo, siempre estaban allí cuando la otra lo necesitaba:

- hermanita, deja de pensar en los demás, y ahora hazlo en ti, tu mereces ser feliz tanto como los demás, si amas a Tommy, pues quédate con el, se que lo has querido desde siempre, y el, a pesar de que estuvo conmigo, el siempre te ha querido no solo como Jude Harrison, tu siempre has sido la mujer perfecta para el…

Jude levantó la cabeza y sonrió, ella sabía que lo que su hermana le decía era cierto, Tommy era el hombre que ella amaba y con quien quería estar, pero tenía tanto miedo de sufrir, que las dudas la embargaban por completo:

- buenos Srtas. Harrison, creo que Darius esta con ataque, me llamó ya para pedirme que nos fuéramos ya

- esta bien Kwest, pero le dije a tu novia que tu manejabas

- eso ni siquiera te lo discutiré Jude, encantado, me fascina tu auto.

**I S: D C T**

- ¿me puedes decir que pasa con tu novia y tu?, estamos en una cena y para todos es obvio que hay algo mal entre ustedes, llegaron por separados y ni se miran

- G. no quiero hablar de eso

- te lo advertí, eres mi amigo, si, pero el trabajo es trabajo

- no hay problema Georgia, de verdad,

La mujer miró al joven productor sin creerle nada, eran amigos hace muchos años y se conocían, para ella Tommy Quincy era un libro abierto, pero también sabía que el nunca reconocía sus problemas, por mucho que fueran amigos, solo esperaba que esta vez el hiciera lo correcto, llevaba demasiado tiempo cometiendo errores, a pesar de que ya era un hombre, pero era humano:

- esta mocosa me agota la paciencia, siempre es lo mismo, le encanta llegar de las últimas, todo para llamar la atención, pero ya me va a escuchar

- te oí D.

Todos voltearon, y vieron a una sonriente rubia, famosa y hermosa cantante parada en la puerta que daba a la sala, a su lado había otra rubia tomada de la mano del que era su novio:

- te encanta ser el centro de atención mocosa

- lo sabes querido mío- bromeó la joven- y siempre lo logro

Todos se largaron a reír, era extraño ver al serio y mal genio Darius Milles sonreír y bromear, pero sabían muy bien por Portia el tipo de relación que la cantante tenía con su representante, no solo era trabajo, si no que además era una amistad verdadera, para el ella era como su hermana menor.

Jude miró a los presentes, y sus ojos quedaron pegado en el, quien estaba en un rincón de la sala junto a uno de los accionistas de la disquera, también su amiga, siguió observando y pudo notar que en otro extremo estaba la joven que todos trataban como si fuera de cristal, Aly, o Kate, bueno, solo los conocidos de la chica la trataban cariñosamente como Aly, pero para el medio artístico era Kate, allí estaba, junto a EJ conversando, pero miraba disimuladamente a su productor, sabía que tal vez Tommy ya había hablado con ella:

- creo que terminó con ella- le susurró Portia al oído- escuche que le estaba contando a EJ que ya no estaban juntos

- me siento culpable, no es una mala chica, a pesar que se que me odia, pero la entiendo, yo en su lugar sentiría lo mismo, pero… - la cantante bajó la mirada- ¿Por qué tengo que amarlo tanto?

- uno no maneja los sentimientos querida Jude- sonrió diciendo Portia- además… Tommy a madurado mucho, y es un hombre para amar… conozco a mi ex marido, hablando de eso… cuando D. se entere, te mata

Se largaron a reír llamando la atención de todos, en especial de Darius que las miró interrogante, Jude sabía claramente que cuando le contara a Darius que estaba saliendo con Tommy casi en serio, el la mataría, o tal vez lo mataría a el, por todo lo que la vio sufrir.

Las horas comenzaron a transcurrir con tranquilidad, Tommy estaba con Georgia, casi no se había apartado de ella, pero estaban también junto a Kwest y Sadie, miraban a quienes llamaban más la atención, la hermosa hermana de Darius y la talentosa cantante, quienes bebían licor como si fuera agua, y bailaban solas sin importar que las miraran, Darius estaba acostumbrado, para el, era más tranquilidad saber que las podía vigilar, a que hicieran eso mismo estando en algún antro, pero Tommy inconscientemente comparaba, Aly tranquila en un costado de la sala, bebiendo jugo, y su amante dando un show, una era una dulce chica, y la famosa cantante había cambiado mucho:

- siento que comparas a mi hermana Quincy

- Sadie yo…

- calma hombre, se que Jude ha cambiado mucho, pero debes entender, la vida que eligió lejos de nosotros fue distinta, se que pasaba en fiestas, y todo, pero sigue siendo la misma Jude que tu conocías, que tu conoces, la misma que tu amas, por que se que la amas, se nota en tu mirada

- lo se, solo que no se si será tan fácil convivir con las dos Jude, por que cambia tanto, en publico es otra, pero cuando estoy con ella, es la misma de siempre

- tiene una imagen, pero se que ella por ti es capaz de dar la vida

La rubia hermana de la cantante se alejó de el, quedando solo, Aly le vio y se le acercó, a pesar de lo que habían hablado no podía odiarlo, por más que lo quisiera lo amaba con todo su corazón y maldecía el día en que a Harrison se le había ocurrido quedarse

- pensé que te vería pegado a ella siempre

- Aly… que haya terminado contigo por que estoy confundido no significa que este con ella- mintió el productor- necesito pensar muchas cosas

- me da pena- susurró EJ al oído de Jude- Aly me dijo que Tommy terminó con ella, y ella esta tan enamorada

Jude miró a la joven asiática, no podía decir nada, EJ no tenía la culpa de no estar enterada de todo lo que estaba pasando en verdad:

- hacen una pareja maravillosa- siguió hablando la chica- pero bueno,

- ¿te dijo por que rompieron?

- no, no me quiso decir, me dijo que eran cosas de el, además de todo buena amiga, es una chica maravillosa, se que llegara lejos por que se lo merece en verdad.

**I S: D C T**

- necesito vacaciones, estoy cansada, no he parado desde hace mucho

- termina el disco y hablamos

- no, quiero vacaciones, solo unas semanas, por favor, vamos Darius, me estas explotando, sabes que merezco unos días libres, por favor, te lo suplico

El hombre miró a la joven sonriendo, era verdad, no entendía como ella era capaz de aguantar tanto, llevaba mucho tiempo grabando, en giras, sin pedir un solo día de libertad absoluta, pero quería hacerla sufrir:

- tienes un disco por terminar, ni siquiera vas en la mitad

- si quieres mi sanidad mental tendrás que dejarme

- lo se pequeña, solo quería verte rogar

La chica se largo a reír y abrazó con fuerza a su representante, por eso lo quería tanto, por que sabía que el siempre la apoyaría en todo, se separó de el:

- iré a Francia, allá esta Josh, necesito verlo y hablar con el, después pasaré por Inglaterra, aún me queda ropa que necesito, y no se si quieres que pase por tu departamento

- gran idea, necesito unos documentos que están en mi caja fuerte, conoces la clave, ¿irás sola?

- nop, Portia se ofreció a acompañarme

Tocaron la puerta justo y se abrió dejando pasar al atractivo productor, quien como todos después de la fiesta anterior tenía cara de cansado:

- venía a buscarte Jude, tenemos que grabar

- Tommy, puedes seguir un tiempo más con Kate- le dijo Darius antes que Jude dijera algo- mi querida chica se tomara unos días, quiere ir a ver a su novio y descansar, los dejo, tengo una reunión

El hombre salió de su oficina dejando en completo silencio a la cantante y su productor, quien por supuesto miraba a la chica con asombro, en verdad estaba asombrado, se sentó en la silla desocupada mirando al suelo, pensando en que podía decir en aquel momento:

- se que te asombra- habló ella primero- pero tengo que ir a hablar con Josh, no puedo seguir engañándolo, y creo que tu necesitas pensar en muchas cosas

- ¿Por cuánto te vas?

- no lo se, tal vez unas dos semanas, por que además pasaré por Inglaterra, iré con Portia, a lo mejor invitó a Sadie

Tommy se puso de pie y se acercó a la chica, se arrodilló frente a ella apoyando sus brazos en las piernas de la chica, la miró, para el ella era la mujer perfecta, y todas las dudas tontas que podía tener se esfumaban, se acercó a sus labios y los besó con ternura, y le sonrió:

- ¿me puedo quedar hoy contigo?

- por supuesto- susurró la chica- mañana quiero irme, pero… quiero estar contigo

- tienes que volver pronto, no me veo sin ti de nuevo Harrison

- se que me amas Quincy.

**I S: D C T**

No estaba nada concentrado, en su mente habían demasiadas cosas, aunque la paz había regresado al estudio, todo era como hace un mes atrás, miró a la joven que entonaba una dulce melodía, tan distinta a la rubia que el amaba, una melodía llena de amor, sin resentimientos algunos, aunque era normal, ella no escribía canciones, ese trabajo no era algo de su inspiración, por el contrario, tal vez por eso sonaba tan impersonal:

- hablé con Sadie, llegaron hoy a Inglaterra

- ¿si?, ¿no te contó como les fue en Francia?

Kwest sonrió, el conocía a su mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo y solo con una mujer era capaz de mostrar celos, y esa era la famosa princesa del Rock, con nadie mas, por eso sabía que el estaba en verdad enamorado, solo que las cosas no eran como antes, Jude no era la niña a la que muchos le rompieron el corazón:

- terminó con Josh- le aclaró el moreno chico- terminó con el por ti, ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora?... amigo, no creo que dar aviso de que están juntos es lo mejor, al menos piensen en otras personas, como en Aly

- lo se, ¿te dijo Sadie cuando vuelven?

- lo antes posible, pasaron a Inglaterra a buscar algunas cosas- Kwest miró a su mejor amigo- ayer te vi salir con Aly…

Tommy levantó la cabeza, mala idea era pensar que lo que el hiciera de su vida nadie lo sabría, lamentablemente en la disquera, sin saber como todos terminaban sabiendo todo:

- solo la fui a dejar a su casa

- mira Quincy, mi mejor amiga, y futura hermana política esta dejando muchas cosas por ti, a diferencia tuya ella tiene una vida fuera de Canadá, y por mucho que te quiera no voy a aguantar que le hagas daño, así que anda con cuidado, por que no me va a importar nada tener que romperte la cara a golpes, ahora me voy a hacer un café

Tommy miró a la joven que estaba terminando de cantar, no sabía que pensar de la vida, hace un mes todo estaba en paz, ahora no sabía adonde ir, que hacer, y que esperar, no tenía la seguridad de antes, tal vez no amaba a Aly, pero si la quería mucho y era feliz al ver la estabilidad que con ella tenía, inevitablemente los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente.

Flash Back…

_Iban en completo silencio, el camino se lo sabía de memoria, mil vez la había ido a dejar, incluso en altas horas de la madrugada, cuando el trabajo no avanzaba mucho, la miró de reojo y noto como ella estaba en silencio, con sus ojos clavados en el paisaje a su derecha:_

_- ¿estas bien?- preguntó el_

_- ¿Qué crees tu?, mi novio rompió conmigo por nada… eso quiere el que crea_

_- Aly, yo…_

_- no digas nada Tommy, no soy tonta, puedo ver que como la miras, como brillan tus ojos, y también como ella te ve, no puedo creer que solo son amigos… pero te entiendo, y eso es lo peor, por que se que nunca me ibas a amar como a ella… pero es lógico, ella es perfecta, canta y escribe maravillosamente, tiene una personalidad despampanante, es inteligente, se viste bien, es famosa, y esta podrida en dinero… la chica ideal_

_- no es así Aly, yo no me enamoré de la Jude que tu describes, yo me enamoré de la Jude inocente y dulce que comenzó a hacer su sueño realidad,_

_La joven miró al atractivo productor, y se dio cuenta por que se había enamorado de él, no por que fuera un chico perfecto, ya que era guapo, famoso, simpático y talentoso, si no por que era un joven dulce, de buenos sentimientos, lo amaba por que era el chico que siempre ella había soñado, pero lo había perdido. No notó cuando ya estaban fuera de su casa, como acostumbraban, solo que esta vez el no se iba a quedar por una hora más conversando con ella, tal vez si podía, pero ella no quería que la situación le hiciera más daño:_

_- te amo Tommy, y quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí, pase lo que pase soy tu amiga, y no te negaré que tengo esperanzas de que te des cuenta a quien quieres realmente… por que se que lo nuestro fue especial_

_- Aly, eres una chica maravillosa_

_El no se dio cuenta cuando fue ella quien se acercó hasta el para unir sus labios en un dulce beso, beso que el si correspondió, le acarició el rostro cuando se separaron para tomar aire:_

_- tengo mucha paciencia Quincy- le recordó ella bajando del auto._

Fin Del Flash Back…

**I S: D C T**

"mi vida realmente se ha tornado muy diferente a lo que esperaba, todo lo que yo había estado esperando que pasara, no pasa, jamás imaginé renunciar a tantas cosas por el, por Tom Quincy, quien volvió a mi vida, volvió a apoderarse de mi alma y mi corazón. No puedo negar que me dolió terminar mi relación de un año con Josh, pero el no se extraño, al contrario, se que me ama, me lo dijo, pero que nada podía hacer, que había intentado pelear con los fantasmas de mi pasado, pero que no lo lograba, y es verdad, el amor que sentí siendo una chica de 16 años por mi productor seguía tan vivo como años atrás. Josh es el hombre ideal para cualquier chica, pero lamentablemente no me enamoré de el, si lo soñé, incluso me veía casada con el en unos años más, pero a la razón le venció mi corazón, tengo miedo, por que no se cuanto estoy arriesgando y si es por algo que en verdad valga la pena, y si no vale la pena, por lo menos no me quedaré con la duda de no haberlo intentado"

- Darius tiene razón, tu tienes una obsesión con ese cuadernito

- me asustaste Portia, ¿Qué pasa?

- mi hermano llamó para preguntar cuando estábamos de vuelta, le dije que tenemos reservas para el viernes, me preguntó además si viajábamos con Josh

- espero que no le hayas dicho nada

- sabes bien que tendrás que decirle la verdad- le aconsejó Portia- se va a molestar mucho, pero, el te conoce

Portia, la hermosa y adorable Portia Milles, una joven que se había ganado su cariño y amistad, con la que había compartido mil cosas, incluso los gustos:

- hey, chicas, estoy lista, quiero ir de compras

- definitivamente Sadie, nunca vas a cambiar- suspiró la hermana de la mayor de las Harrison.

**I S: D C T**

_**I'd give anything to give me to you  
Can you forget the world that you thought you knew  
If you want me,  
Come and find me  
Nothing's stopping you so please release me**_

_**I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you**_

- ¿que te parece?

- tiene un buen inicio, tienes muchos temas que vendrían muy bien en tu nuevo CD, pero siento que no has avanzado, te aseguro que a mi amigo no le va a gustar nada el que estés trabajando conmigo

- creo que yo decido con quien trabajar Kwest, el que tu amigo sea…

- ¿tu amante?

- eso- susurró sin poder evitar sonrojarse- no tengo por que andar dando explicaciones

El moreno y atractivo sonidista sonrió, sabía que por la cabeza de la rubia algo más que música estaba atormentándola, habían dicho que llegarían el fin de semana, pero se habían adelantado, pero al parecer la princesita del rock no tenía intenciones de ir a la disquera, por lo que le había pedido a su futuro hermano político que se juntaran en la casa de Darius, donde había

a un estudio maravilloso para trabajar:

- mejor terminemos, ahora- pidió el joven…

_**Nothing left to make me feel anymore  
There's only you and everyday I need more  
If you want me  
Come and find me  
I'll do anything you say just tell me**_

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe   
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

No sabía las razones, pero no podía trabajar con Tommy como en el pasado, había algo que le impedía cantar frente a el, aunque era lógico, casi todas sus canciones habían sido creadas pensando en el. El, el primer hombre en su vida sexual, el único que la hacía olvidarse del mundo a su alrededor, que por un momento la volvía a hacer sentir que era la misma niña que dejó Canadá años atrás…

_**Anything for you  
I'll become your earth and sky  
Forever never die  
I'll be everything you need**_

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

- bravísimo mi niña

Darius entró en la sala de audio viendo a la rubia, había escuchado casi toda la canción y le había encantado, este disco seria algo totalmente distinto a los demás, el toque de madurez que había tenido la cantante estaba siendo reflejado en cada canción, lo que hacía que fueran escuchadas de otra forma:

- aunque, ¿Por qué no llamaste a Tommy?

- por que el no sabe que ya llegamos, y por que quería que Kwest me ayudara, y por que quiero

- quedó lista- informó el novio de Sadie- ¿solo vas a grabar esta?

- por hoy si, mañana me gustaría que vinieras de nuevo, tengo otro tema que quiero incluir, en el avión lo corregí y quedaría perfecto- pidió la cantante

- ok, ahora me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a la disquera, en la noche nos vemos en tu departamento, supongo que Sadie y Portia no deben estar nada de contentas estando encerradas

La idea era que nadie supiera que habían regresado, aunque de seguro pasaría una noche horrible, Sadie no era de las chicas que pudieran estar encerradas sin hacer nada, pero solo serian dos días, Portia era más comprensiva, aunque Shay de seguro estaba tratando de hacerlas pasar un buen rato:

- ¿irás a cenar esta noche?

- por supuesto Jude, aunque quiero saber por que tanto secreto, me debes explicaciones, estas rara.

**I S: D C T**

- ¡¡¡AL FIN!!!

El sonrió y la abrazó, la alzó en el aire feliz, todo el trabajo había tenido una gran recompensa, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, aunque con la voz de la chica todo podría ser más sencillo, ella era hermosa y talentosa, tenía todo a mano para lograr ser la mejor en su área.

Se miraron y ella no pudo evitar querer besarlo, y así lo hizo, sonrió sobre sus labios al sentir como era correspondida, se aferró a el, lo había extrañado, el haber podido trabajar con el de nuevo había sido lo mejor de todo, el tener que compartir horas a su lado, el poder verlo sonreír:

- disculpen…

El productor soltó a la joven cantante de Pop y vio a quien los había interrumpido, Kwest estaba serio, como nunca, no era fácil verlo enojado, pero tenía las razones frente a el:

- venía por unos micrófonos, ¿Qué celebraban?

- terminamos el disco- le dijo Kate sin notar la mirada molesta de Kwest- al fin terminamos Kwest… es genial

- ah… hoy de nuevo no podré quedarme en la tarde, tengo cosas que hacer, los micrófonos los devolveré el lunes, por que los voy a ocupar, los dejo de nuevo para que sigan en lo suyo… celebrando

Hizo lo que dijo y salió sin volver a mirar a la pareja, pero sintió como le agarraban del brazo, volteó para ver a quien consideraba su mejor amigo, pero al que quería golpear con ganas:

- escucha, no es lo que piensas… nosotros…

- mira Quincy, me da igual lo que hagas de tu vida, solo que decide pronto, por que no dudaré en contar lo que vi si no eres capaz de ponerte los pantalones, ambas son grandes chicas, pero con Jude no vas a jugar, ella llega mañana, al menos tienes aún tiempo para pensar… más te vale haber aclarado todo, por que no voy a dudar en hablar…

Tommy quedó en el pasillo, su amigo tenía razón, de más podría haberse alejado de su ex novia, pero… no había podido, ella le ganaba por su dulzura, ella era una chica especial a la que quería mucho, pero… estaba la mujer que amaba, Jude:

- ¿Tommy?

- vamos a ver a Georgia, quiero que oiga el demo

- ¿Qué pasa con Kwest?, ¿estaba enojado por algo?- preguntó la cantante con inocencia

- al parecer extraña a su novia… debe ser por eso que esta con ese genio.

**I S: D C T**

Sábado, sonrió, no había sido nada de malo el estar escondida por dos días, aunque sonará increíble, había grabado cuatro temas de corrido, y todos buenos, Darius que siendo tan crítico, había quedado encantado, en pocas semanas tendrían todo listo, el nuevo disco de la gran princesa del Rock, Jude Harrison, saldría a la venta y de seguro seria un gran éxito mundial, por que muchos esperaban que saliera el nuevo disco:

- calma, le mandé un mail a Tommy diciéndole que no quería que nos fueran a buscar al Aeropuerto, que si quiere venga en la noche, no tiene como saber que todos ayudaron en mentir- les dijo la cantante a su hermana y su amiga

- al menos tuvimos suerte que la prensa no notó nada- les recordó Portia- eso fue mucha suerte

- supongo que nos mostrarás el disco a nosotros primeros- le dijo Shay a su amiga del alma- solo has dejado que Darius y Kwest escuchen los temas, y Tommy algunos

La cantante sonrió, su corazón le gritaba fuertemente que aquel disco seria el que terminaría por consolidarla como una de las grandes estrellas, le había ido muy bien con los demás, pero este disco era algo especial, en el estaba todo su corazón, en el estaba su alma, sus sentimientos, su vida por completo, este disco era un reflejo de su alma:

- por supuesto, ustedes son los que me tienen que dar las primeras opiniones, aunque reconozco que estoy nerviosa,

- el decidir hacer un disco con todas esas canciones que tenías ocultas no es fácil- le dijo Portia entendiendo- aunque debes de reconocer que esas canciones son las mejores que has escrito

Portia y Sadie conocían esas canciones de antes, se las había mostrado pero no tenía música aún, por un año entero ellas dos le había dicho que las pusiera en un disco, pero no se atrevía, eran lo más preciado para ella, pero ahora estaban allí, eran parte de su trabajo y serían reconocidas en todo el mundo:

- lo que me esta empezando a preocupar es la actitud de tu productor- le dijo Portia seriamente a la cantante- has grabado sin el, dudo mucho que la idea le guste, ¿Qué le vas a decir?

- Kwest prometió ayudarme con la pequeña mentira, todo el mundo sabrá que el novio de mi hermanita produjo esos temas, pero no esta semana, si no que cuando estaba en Inglaterra, en esos cuantos viajes que hizo con Sadie, es una pequeña mentira piadosa, que impedirá que Tommy se enoje conmigo, con Kwest o con cualquiera- explicó la cantante

Shay sonrió desde el sillón en el que estaba cómodamente sentado, desde que sabía que su mejor amiga estaba con el productor saliendo se sentía inseguro, temía que fueran a dañar a su niña, después de todo, a pesar que ante todos se mostraba como una mujer fuerte, era una niña, débil y sensible, pero estaba seguro de algo, el día en que Jude Harrison derramara una sola lágrima por aquel ex boy band, lo mataba:

- shay, estaba pensando en hacer un nuevo dueto, ¿me ayudarías?- le propuso la cantante

- por supuesto linda, eso te lo había dicho hace ya tiempo, pero no tenías ganas de mezclarte con un chico hip hop, pero… te entiendo, eres la princesa del rock- le dijo resentidamente el joven cantante a su amiga

Sadie y Portia sonrieron al ver el rostro de niño taimado en Shay, definitivamente con el tiempo todos habían cambiado mucho, todos sin excepción:

- oh, vamos, no seas niño para tus cosas Shay- le regañó Portia

- realmente la imagen de chico malo se te cayó- bromeó Sadie

- ustedes tres son imposibles- reclamó el muchacho causando las risas de sus amigas- son insoportables, no se como las aguanto, o como mi tío las soporta

- nos adoras Shay Shay- le dijo Jude- y se que cantarás conmigo… te conozco cielo.

**I S: D C T**

- Mira, poco me importa que en esto este involucrada tu vida personal, pero si me interesa la vida de mi amiga, te lo advertí Quincy, pero al parecer sigues siendo el mismo irresponsable de siempre, ayer te quedó esperando y tu fuiste incapaz de llamarla, no te entiendo, de verdad que no, primero dices que la amas, haces que cambie su forma de vida por completo, y ahora no sabes que quieres, veo que tu especialidad es herir a las personas

Tom estaba sentado frente a la mesa de sonido, la tarde del día anterior había sido de festejo, luego que Georgia les había dado la aceptación del disco de Aly, el la había llevado a cenar, y no pudo darse cuenta cuan rápido pasó el tiempo, y entre copa y copa, terminaron ambos celebrando en el departamento del productor, por suerte no pasó nada tan grave como para arrepentirse, o que no tuviera solución, pero si sabía que nuevamente le había fallado a su Jude, nuevamente le estaba haciendo daño, aunque ella aún no sabía nada:

- se que lo estoy haciendo mal- reconoció el guapo joven de cabello negro

- lo siento Tommy, se que eres mi amigo, pero por ahora, me preocupa más Jude

-¿Por qué te preocupo tanto Kwest?

Ambos jóvenes la quedaron mirando, uno bastante asustado, y el otro inseguro, el último se sentía en el deber de hablar, había prometido siempre cuidar de la cantante, por que el sabía que tras esa chica ruda y fría se escondía una niña dulce y tierna, además que esa promesa también se la había hecho a la mujer que amaba:

- deja que adivine- se respondió la cantante- estas amenazando a Tommy, siempre tan sobre protector

- me conoces enana- sonrió el chico- bueno, recuerda lo que hablamos Tommy- dijo mirando a su amigo- hazlo bien

Salió de la sala, la rubia compositora y cantante se sentó junto al productor, quien en vez de recibirla con un gran abrazo y un beso, como era lo que esperaba, se quedó en su sitio mirando el suelo, algo le dijo el corazón, algo que en ese momento no quiso escuchar, algo que prefirió dejase para si misma, quería creer en el, creer que lo que hacían estaba bien:

- wow, veo que estas feliz por mi regreso Quincy…

- disculpa, es que estoy algo cansado- se excusó el joven poniéndose de pie

La abrazó con ternura, la amaba, lo sabía, pero… ¿Por qué no podía estar seguro con ella?, ¿Por qué se cuestionaba si estaba bien?, pero el sentir el calor de ella disipó en gran medida sus dudas:

- te extrañé…- le susurró Tommy al oído

- yo también- contestó ella

Se separaron y sonrieron, tomaron asiento nuevamente, pero ninguno de los dos dijo algo, aunque el silencio no era tan incomodo como lo imaginaban, por el contrario, tal vez para los dos era lo mejor, aunque sonara extraño, ya que ninguno de los dos quería hablar acerca de lo que estaban sintiendo:

- disculpen- la perfecta Aly estaba allí- Tommy, venía a entregarte tu chaleco, me sirvió esta mañana

Jude la miró interrogante para luego ver a su amante quien estaba pálido, quiso respirar y actuar de forma madura, pero como siempre, el pensar mal primero era algo normal de las personas, sin importar las edades o la experiencia, aún así se quedó en silencio, no pensaba hacer escándalos, como diva del Rock, no podía permitirse aquellas situaciones:

- gracias Aly…

- oh! Disculpen- sonrió la dulce joven mirando a Jude- al parecer estaban ocupados

- para nada linda- le dijo Jude- yo estaba de salida, te puedes quedar todo lo que quieras…

Continuará…

N. de la A.

Gracias, gracias y mil gracias a todos los que han posteado, de verdad, me alegro que el fic sea de vuestro gusto, personalizaría los agradecimientos, pero… la ley es la ley…

**Tema utilizado:**

**Anything for You - Evanescence**


End file.
